A New Life
by Neptunerover
Summary: AU, The final battle for Olympus didn't quite go as expected, and once everything was said and done Percy needed to escape. After a chance not even the gods could have foreseen, Percy is sent to Westeros where he will need to navigate the snake infested political landscape and try and help save everyone from the undead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I have another story for you, and I promise this will be the last one until I finish one of the three that I have started. (possible Avengers crossover though) but I got hooked on Game of Thrones and just had to make a crossover so here we are. I will say that this is based on the TV show of Game of Thrones, and a couple other fanfics I have read. If you haven't though and you enjoy this story, I recommend you check out the Last King by Greed720 it's a phenomenal story. Without further ado here is the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or Game of Thrones. (I'd drive an Audi r8 if I did).**

**Percy Pov:**

I stared down at the broken drakon bone sword with tears in my eyes, I could hear the cheering around me, but it sounded so far away. I couldn't celebrate, not without her. The seven and the gods had won the battle in Greece, but Annabeth and I got captured and we awakened Gaea but thanks to Leo and Jason we put her back to sleep. Leo, another friend I had lost.

After the battle Hermes came and informed us that the giant Polybotes, who got through the doors of death before Annabeth & I or the seven arrived, had gathered an army and was attacking Camp Half-blood. So, we quickly arrived and despite our haggard appearance, our arrival with the gods quickly turned the tide of battle and soon we had the monster army and Polybotes on the back foot.

I was fighting Polybotes with my father, who was the only one allowed to help me fight the giant. The rest of the gods had to watch due to Chaos's ancient laws. Finally, after an hour of intense combat I slipped up Polybotes went at me with a feint which I went to block realizing my mistake to late, I prepared myself for the end, grateful I at least got to spend some time with Annabeth. However, the piercing pain never came Instead I heard a loud clang followed by a crack and turned to see my Wise Girl had parried Polybotes trident however in doing so the Drakon bone sword had chipped due to the force of the strike.

I looked down in horror as I saw the piece of the sword that had chipped had hit her throat and nicked her artery, she was bleeding out fast. I immediately dropped Riptide and caught her as she was falling due to the rapid blood loss. She tried to speak but couldn't, only blood had gurgled out of her mouth; I didn't even notice that Athena had joined the fight with my father against Polybotes pushing him back and keeping him occupied. Or the miniature hurricane that surrounded Annabeth and I leaving us in the eye and keeping all the monsters out.

I cried and tried to focus on closing the wound using my powers like I had in Tartarus against Akhlys, trying to force the blood to clot but it wasn't working. There were tears in her eyes at this point as well and I wiped them from her face pouring some nectar on her wound before shoving an entire square of Ambrosia in my mouth to hopefully give me the strength to clot her blood and get her to Apollo.

I tried once again but the blood wouldn't obey me, and the nectar wasn't working as fast as it needed to. I shoved another square of ambrosia in my mouth, feeling an energy like I had never before run through me It was burning me up like a volcano about to erupt. But the blood still wouldn't obey me I tried thinking of it like it was a river that needed a dam, but nothing happened. Finally. After what felt like an eternity but what was only a minute or two at most Annabeth had cleared enough blood to say 5 words.

"I love you forever SeaweedBrain."

Afterwards it was like she gave up fighting her eyes glazed over and I screamed, tears pouring down my face, begging her to wake up, to keep fighting. I shoved another square of ambrosia in my mouth, to try and get her blood flowing again to try and strengthen her soft heartbeat like creating a lake that had a bunch of streams leaving it, connecting the lake to other lakes. But I couldn't do it, and when I felt for her heartbeat it was gone.

I couldn't move, it felt like I was on fire. I couldn't hear anything but the pounding of ocean waves when they made contact with the beach during a storm. I felt like my world had ended and nothing was left, I was just in a black nothingness of space. I had killed her I had killed my Wise Girl if I had paid more attention to Polybotes… No, I didn't kill her Polybotes did and he would pay for what he did.

Suddenly I wasn't surrounded by nothing anymore it was like a volcano that had built up for eons finally erupted and I was back in the battle. Which had taken a turn for the worse Polybotes had knocked away Athena and was fighting my father one on one, and after Gaea he was too tired to beat him. I looked back down at Annabeth's lifeless gaze and gently closed her eyes.

"I love you forever too Wise Girl, I hope to see you soon."

With that I turned to Polybotes and glared at him with as much hate possible, almost as if feeling my gaze and desire to fight him he turned to face me. His eyes looked shocked and slightly scared for a second, before they turned back to normal his features turning smug. He kicked my father back into Zeus who was about to entire the fight, laws be damned, knocking them both down. However, before they could get back up Polybotes said something that made me charge at him faster than I thought possible.

"I take it I killed that annoying bitch huh? Served her purpose anyway waking up mother."

I was then on him, swinging riptide with so much force and power that Polybotes was actually struggling to block my attacks. I hadn't realized that a category 5 hurricane had formed around me killing the remaining monsters and forcing the demigods back and all the gods minus Zeus and Poseidon. Or that there was no storm around Annabeth's body. I also didn't realize that I had a sea green aura around me, or the fact that I was actually glowing. Until after the battle.

I had Polybotes on the back foot and was giving him everything I had, I wanted him to suffer I wanted him to feel the pain I was feeling in physical form. Every time he touched the water it turned to poison, so once I built up a decent stockpile, I had shoved the poisonous water up into his nose and around his mouth and in his eyes forcing him to inhale it. Before I then willed the water to get hot, boiling hot, to burn him from the inside. It forced him to his knees dropping his weapon as the giant clawed at his face trying to get the water out. I don't know when my tears stopped falling but they did and I stared at the giant with nothing but pure hatred, he hadn't suffered enough.

That's when I heard a voice, it was my father yelling at me, pleading me to calm down. It forced me to take notice of my surroundings. The storm that surrounded me had winds so strong that it had ripped up every single tree in the battlefield, and there was so much water it was up to my ankles. I Looked over to Annabeth's body and was thankful to see that it was where I left her, dry and untouched.

Then I started to feel guilty and terrible, I had lost control like I had in Tartarus. I turned into the person Annabeth feared, the monster she didn't want me to become. I looked at my hands in horror and noticed they were a blood red, and slightly golden. I willed the storm to disappear, before I looked to Polybotes and noticed that he was sobbing on the floor littered with cuts his weapon discarded. I stared down at the giant with hatred, my feelings of guilt gone, and before my father or another god could finish him, I leaned down and whispered in the giant's ear.

"If you ever return from Tartarus know one thing, I will be there to stop you, and I will make this seem like fond memories by the time I'm through with you."

Before the giant could respond I shoved Riptide through his skull while Athena shoved her sword through his heart spitting on the dust as it began to disappear. I immediately picked Annabeth up and started carrying her back to Camp Half-blood. Nobody stood in my way, but I noticed tears streaming down Thalia's and Grover's face, and Chiron who kept his head down. Hades summoned a pyre for me to put her on and I only did so numbly. I kissed her forehead one last time the tears pouring from my face once again, as I told her I would be with her again soon.

Once I stepped back Athena weaved a shroud in a matter of second before placing it on her daughter's body. I watched the entire time as the gods and demigods help gather and then honor the dead. I couldn't bring myself to go to any of the other's shrouds I could only stare at Annabeth's until there was nothing but ash. Finally, my father put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to him before wrapping him in a hug and started crying. He patted my back softly, while silently giving me his support.

Once I took a step back and faced him, he put the drakon bone sword in my hand.

"Son, I know this is hard for you, but you can survive this. You will survive this."

I could only nod my head emotionlessly. Then I was here in the throne room with the surviving seven as Zeus went on with his speech and gave out rewards to the rest of the seven. Meanwhile, all I could do was stare at the broken sword and replay Annabeth's last words to myself.

"Perseus Jackson." My father's voice boomed.

I snapped back to attention to see the rest of the seven looking at me with sadness, Jason and Piper looked glowing. So, I figured they were turned into gods, meanwhile Hazel and Frank seemed content together, there was no hidden fear. I figured Frank got his curse removed, and Hazel was given a second life.

I turned my gaze back to Zeus who looked slightly unhappy but stared at me none the less, my gaze shifted to my father, as he looked at me with pride and hope. I knew then at that moment what my reward would be. Finally, Zeus spoke out the words I knew were coming.

"Perseus Jackson for your help in defeating Gaea and then Polybotes we once again offer you godhood."

I heard the rest of the seven and all those who didn't know about the ceremony after the Titan War gasped in shock, no doubt about the Zeus using the word again.

I looked Zeus dead in the eyes as I once again said, "No, But I would like a few wishes if it pleases and is within the council's power. One of which I am sure you will greatly appreciate Zeus."

Zeus looked relieved that I didn't accept again, no doubt thinking he would have to deal with me for the rest of eternity should I have chosen godhood. Everyone gasped out in shock this time, and my father looked slightly hurt.

"Very well Perseus what are these wishes?"

"First, I would like you to swear on Chaos herself that you will do your best to uphold these, since the Styx didn't seem to keep you to your word last time."

Zeus looked outraged, and the rest of the council looked at me slightly angry as well except for my Father and Artemis & Apollo who looked at me in confusion.

Then Zeus spoke up. "I ought to blast you with my Master Bolt for those lies"

I looked back at Zeus. "Then tell me why Calypso wasn't freed?"

It seemed to then dawn on the rest of the council who then looked at Zeus who looked at least a little uncomfortable. Before he mumbled out.

"She's still a Titan." Before I glared at him along with the rest of the council.

"Very well" he grumbled, "I, Zeus King of Olympus swear on Chaos the Creators name that we the Olympian Council will uphold Perseus's wish to the best of our abilities."

The room seemed to get 10 degrees colder, with several lightning strikes shaking the throne room, followed by a large rumble of thunder that seemed to disturb everyone. I figured Chaos was still around considering Annabeth and I had met with Nyx, and I guessed swearing on her name would be more threating to the gods. Judging from their reactions I would say they didn't expect any type of signal that an oath had been made. They all had probably figured she had faded by now or was in a deep sleep. After everyone got over their shock I spoke up, knowing for a fact that they wouldn't go back on their promises.

"First I want all peaceful Titans from the second Titan and Giant war to be given their freedom and any Titan that was peaceful during the second Titan war but took up arms in the second Giant war to be pardoned and be offered freedom in 100 years on good behavior, and that they know about their chance of freedom."

Zeus frowned but nodded his head to Hermes, who disappeared. Zeus then turned to me motioning me to continue.

"I also which for Hades and Hestia to have seats on the Olympian Council should they want them. They are the two eldest children of Kronos and have no vote in the council."

Both Hades and Hestia looked at me in gratitude before my father slammed his trident in the ground and thrones representing their domains appeared. Hestia's in between Hera & Demeter and Hade's beside my father. Both gave me another look of gratitude before raising to their godly height and sitting on their throne.

"I also wish that Jupiter and the rest of the roman gods claim their children before the age of thirteen and help guide them the best they can to Camp Jupiter."

At the mention of his Roman counterpart Zeus turned into Jupiter and nodded approvingly before turning back to Zeus. For some reason I trusted Jupiter would make sure the other gods followed through with my request.

"As for my final wish…"

Before I could finish though Hermes returned with Calypso a few other Titans I didn't recognize, and one figure I knew wasn't a Titan. Before I could say anything though Jason shouted out.

"Leo?"

To which the boy turned around and grinned sheepishly before he was tackled into a hug by Jason and Piper, shortly by Hazel and Frank. They broke apart as Zeus slammed his master bolt against the floor.

"We will get to Leo's story later, as clearly the Physicians' Cure worked, I wish to hear Perseus's last wish"

I spoke up, "Actually Zeus I will save it for last I believe Leo deserves a reward more than any of us here, he sacrificed everything to kill Gaea."

He grumbled, clearly frustrated at being bossed around but complied none the less. Jason caught Leo and the all the Titans up to speed on what had happened how Annabeth had died my wishes, and I even heard him tell Leo this was my second time denying godhood. Leo stared at me slack jawed and the rest of the Titans looked at me gratefully. In turn Leo told us about when he disappeared and met Calypso and then how after he died, he ended up on her island. He also said before they could start traveling the world together Hermes appeared and asked that he come with him. Thus, here he was.

Zeus then cleared his throat. "Yes, well Leo Valdez, we the Olympian Council offer you godhood for your sacrifice do you accept?"

He looked at Calypso who nodded encouragingly afterwards he accepted, and was made a minor god of Fire, and Forges, as well as a god of Hero's. I then could only assume that Jason and Piper were made minor gods in their parents' domain, along with being gods & goddess of Hero's.

Suddenly the attention was back on myself and I stared sadly at my friends and my father, but I couldn't bring myself to stay. Annabeth was my everything, and I couldn't protect her. All my friends would be fine, they had each other, my father would have other children plus he had Triton and Amphitrite, and my mom had Paul. It was best I stay out of their lives, or else I could end up getting them killed.

"Zeus remember your oath, I wish you to kill me, but beforehand, Hades, please make sure Annabeth and I end up in Elysium together."

Then it was like time had stopped, Zeus's face was grim yet determined Hestia was frowning and so were shockingly all the other gods even Ares, Artemis, and Hera. My father looked heartbroken Hades was also grim but was mid nod approving my wish, and my friends and fellow campers were mid scream. Leo looked the most shocked and a little less heartbroken then my father. I hope he understood me not hugging him and greeting him was so I wouldn't change my mind.

It took me a second to realize time had truly stopped and I quickly drew Riptide, thinking that somehow Kronos had reformed and made it into the throne room without anyone's knowledge, but a feminine laugh made me reconsider. I looked to the origin which happened to be in the center of the room where a figure stood, but she didn't quite look solid and her form didn't have any detail other than basically a glowing female figure.

Whoever this was though, they were stronger than Gaea. the power this being exuded was way more intense, I could feel the air humming and the pressure she exerted almost made me bend my knee, almost. I looked at the human face and asked a question that I was pretty sure I already knew the answer too, only one thing could freeze everything like this, and I might have woken her up by using her name.

"Who are you?"

The being giggled a little. "You already know who I am Perseus Jackson, you are the first in eons to condition a promise on my name thus I was drawn here to see what would happen."

Her smile went away slightly though as she continued. "I must say after watching all your accomplishments I would have thought you would be the last person to give up hope. While my daughter did not obey my wishes by not attacking the gods, she was still my daughter I am glad that you put her to sleep again instead of making her fade."

I nodded slightly, "I wasn't the one who put her to sleep my lady, that was all Jason Leo and Piper."

Chaos nodded if that was possible, "Yes, that is true, but you helped them reach their goals while also defeating Kronos and survived my son's prison. I had to talk to him myself to get him to not track you down."

I nodded numbly thinking back to my time in Tartarus. I had Annabeth to help get me through that and now she was gone, I had no idea how I would deal with the inevitable after effect of being there. Seemingly reading my thoughts which I am sure she is Chaos spoke up, grinning at my last thought.

"Yes, I was, sadly I cannot take away your memories of that place, but I can give you a fresh start. With a guarantee that once you die you would end up with Annabeth wherever she is be it in Elysium, Isle of the Blest, or some type of rebirth with both of your memories intact."

I grinned at the thought excited at the idea of being with her once again, I wondered what the catch was. Chaos once again responded to my thoughts.

"There is no condition, you have served your part; however, you will be damming an entire planet to death. Once you help them, I swear to you I will not ask anymore before reuniting you and Annabeth together."

I mulled over my options weighing the pros and cons like Annabeth had taught me, and while it hurt, I knew the decision I had to make.

"What's this planet I am to save?"

I felt pride radiating from Chaos's being like she was glad I made the right choice.

"You will be going to a land called Westeros I have a few gifts for you to aid you in this new life. First you will retain your heritage and anything else bestowed upon you before you leave. Second, if you would hand over Anaklusmos,"

I hesitantly gave her my sword afraid what would happen, while I am sure she could eradicate me with a thought I was still giving up my only weapon. She smirked no doubt hearing my inner thoughts. Suddenly Riptide began to glow a blinding light before slowly returning back to normal.

In Chaos hand was still Riptide, I could feel its connection to me, and thus the sea but it looked completely different. The pommel of the sword was a pure blue sapphire that seemed to hold the ocean inside of it, the grip itself was a matte black leather, the guard and the rest of the sword were a dark steel that seemed to hum with power, with the guard not changing from riptides original, other than Anaklusmos being written along the guard in celestial bronze. The only other change was the trident at the base of the sword going from silver to celestial bronze, highlighted with a patch of black as a background. Overall the sword looked beautiful as it always had, but I was curious as to why the change.

"This sword is now made of chaotic steel, strongest metal ever created, and can kill all things, humans and the dead included. The only weapons made with this metal on this planet is Poseidon's Trident, Zeus Master Bolt, and Hades Helm."

I gasped as she handed it back to me, hilt first, I now had a weapon on par with my dad's Trident. I gave it a couple test swings and it felt the exact same. I wondered if it would always return back to me, to which Chaos smiled.

"Yes, it will, however, instead of it just being a pen I have enchanted it to take form of whatever you desire it to be, so if you simply imagine it as a ring or necklace it will conceal itself in those items. Or more importantly if you imagine it in a sheath it will appear in a sheath at your waist."

I glanced at her curiously why that was the important part before imagining it as a ring, and thus a wedding ring appeared on my hand with the shape of an owl, with sapphire blue eyes. I then imagined it in a sheath and watched as it was in a chaotic steel sheath with a blue trident emblazoned on the side, before imagining pack into a ballpoint pen.

Chaos smiled softly at me before producing a dagger that was so familiar it broke my heart. If Annabeth had that dagger she wouldn't have been killed. Chaos handed me the dagger.

"I summoned it here, as I feel she would want you to have the weapon that kept her safe for so long."

I smiled at Chaos gratefully as tears streamed down my face before realizing I had nowhere to store the weapon. Chaos snapped her fingers and a grey leather sheath with an owl head embroidered on the side appeared before I strapped it to my calf, sliding the dagger inside

"I enchanted the dagger as well to be able to kill anything, but I did not change its properties."

I was thankful for that, but I was curious has to why I needed to kill anything to which Chaos ghostly smile turned grim and strained.

"The land you are going to is stuck in the past, in to what you would equate to the medieval ages here on earth. However, unlike earth the magic is not divided and split among different gods. There are gods, but they do not partake in mortal affairs at all. This excess of magic allows normal people to do incredible things such as bond and see through the eyes of an animal. But there is also dark magic, and that magic is threating to take over the world. However, the magic in the world is currently dormant, your arrival will awaken it once again of that I am sure."

I nodded my head the land sounded interesting. Chaos continued.

"I know you have killed demigods before but in this world, you will also probably have to kill mortals as well as the dead."

I nodded at the thought, I wouldn't just kill randomly I was sure of that but after everything I had been through with Gabe the Titan War and Tartarus the idea of killing mortals wasn't unimaginable monsters took all forms. Chaos continued on.

"Which brings me to my final two gifts, because you are to keep your legacy, I will bless you with the customs and knowledge of several key languages from Westeros. I will also give you this with the ability to hatch it without needing to sacrifice and burn in the fire yourself."

Chaos then proceeded to hand me an egg of some kind, that was emerald green before taking one of her energy fingers and pressed it to my forehead after which I knew that this was a dragon's egg, along with all types of information from Westeros.

"Now I will unfreeze time and let you explain what is happening, but first I will stop Zeus."

The next thing I knew it was like I was hit with a tsunami of sound with my friends cries, and my father's yell. As Zeus threw his master bolt, yet it stopped in midair, and he along with everyone else looked at it in confusion before Chaos appeared once again in her, energy form?

Everyone looked at her confused before Athena bowed figuring out who the being was first, everyone following Athena's lead including Zeus, and myself. Chaos had earned my respect for her promise.

"Rise"

She said one simple word with so much power that everyone knew this was the creator. She then explained to the Olympians the task she gave me, and how I would be disappearing to another world. My friends and Father seemed sad but not as sad as before when they thought I would die. Finally, she turned to me and told me to pray to her when I was ready, and I would be teleported. Before she disappeared into nothing.

The rest of the council flashed out, following the creators lead, except for my friends, Artemis & Apollo, my Father, Hades, and Hestia. I said good bye to my friends first whishing them luck on their adventures telling them I'd see them again one day if I could, after which Jason Piper and Leo flashed everyone back to their respective camps. I was then left with Chiron who I thanked for everything he taught me and gave him the biggest hug I could give. He lost a daughter in Annabeth, just how I lost my other half.

Which left me with the gods who stayed behind, Hades came to me first thanking me for giving him is throne, and then handed me a pouch that was filled with precious gems. He then placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt power enter me.

"That bag is full of the best diamonds, emeralds, and unmarked gold coins. Chaos never said what type of currency they used but everyone will pay for a good-looking diamond. The shadows are now your ally wherever you go, listen for their warnings, and yes you can use them to travel I gave you the knowledge, I consider our debt paid. Oh, and Annabeth made it to Elysium."

I thanked him, to which he nodded his head before disappearing into the shadows. Hestia came up next giving me a hug and I felt warmth flow through me.

"I hope you don't mind but I gave you my blessing as well you are able to conjure food where ever you are as well as inspire hope in others. You have a fire that can never be extinguished remember that."

I gave her a hug as tears started to fall down my face as I thanked her, before Hestia then disappeared in a flash of flames. Suddenly both Artemis and Apollo came up to me both looking around my age which I found shocking but enjoyed, it felt weird when Artemis was a scary 12-year-old. Apollo grinned at me.

"Hey there Perce, listen so we both might have cursed all children of Poseidon with terrible archery skills after Orion, so we came to fix that, right little sis?"

He turned to grin at Artemis who just growled at him before nodding as they both but a hand on me and I felt a weight I didn't realize I had come off. Apollo grinned again before flashing away leaving me with Artemis who smiled softly before pulling out a necklace and giving it to me.

"I had this made after you took the sky from me, I wasn't for sure when or if I would give it to you, but after you saved me from Gration, and then my hunters in Greece I knew you were a honorable good hearted man Percy."

I smiled at her glad we became friends taking the necklace that was silver and in the shape of a bow before putting it around my neck.

"Don't mention it Lady Artemis, for the sick things that Giant wanted to do to you I'm glad you and I got to send it back to Tartarus."

She smiled at my words, "Pull on the pendent."

I pulled on the pendent and was shocked when a sea green wooden bow appeared in my hands and silver quiver appeared on my back.

"The quiver will never run out of arrows; half are silver, and the other half are celestial bronze."

I thanked her wondering in my mind if I could ask Chaos to make the celestial bronze arrows the same as Annabeth's dagger so that I could make full use of Artemis's gift. I felt a mentally done and figured Chaos did as I asked. Finally, I decided to risk it and gave Artemis a hug. She stiffened at first but slowly returned it before pulling away.

"Don't Die Perseus the world would be without honorable and noble men."

With that she disappeared in a blinding flash leaving only me and my dad. My father came up to me with a sad smile.

"I don't know what I am going to say to your mother, no matter what I say I am sure she will kill me for letting you leave."

I smiled at that. "I'm sorry dad, but I just can't see her it will make me not want to leave and I can't stay here, too many memories of Annabeth."

It hurt so much to admit that she was gone, my dad pulled me into a hug, and I cried into his shoulder as I realized I wouldn't see her or him or any of my family/friends in a long time. When we finally pulled away, he handed me a ring that had a horse chasing an owl.

"I had it made when I realized you and Annabeth would get married someday, however once you fell into Tartarus, I had it enchanted. Twist the ring."

I twisted the ring and felt my self-covered in armor I had a sliver bluish chest piece that had a Trident emblazoned in the middle, I had two nautical pauldrons that connected to the chest piece with owls emblazoned on the sides followed up with greaves and bracers, all of it the sliver blueish metal. My father spoke up.

"It's Atlantean Steel, stronger than Celestial bronze or Imperial gold. It's not very dense so you can swim easily if you have to in it, it's also light so mobility shouldn't be a problem."

I thanked my father as I twisted the ring and the armor disappeared and I gave him another hug to which he returned before I backed off. With one last smile to my father I disappeared as I prayed to Chaos, telling her I was ready.

**So, what did you guys think? I know we didn't actually get to Westeros (I'm at 5500 words unedited.) but the next chapter will be out Friday. In the meantime, tell me what you think. And for those of you curious I am trying to decide between an Artemis, Sansa, or Margaery, pairing but haven't made up my mind yet. Anyhow thanks for reading and check me out on twitter Neptunerover. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, I am back like I said I would. I don't have much to say other then don't forget to review and all that jazz helps to let me know how I am doing; I will also start replying to some reviews.**

**Nolifeking222: I thought about giving Percy Blackjack, but decided against it simply because I wanted to keep him fairly well balanced and having a Pegasus as well as a dragon would be a bit op and they would kind of counteract each other.**

**Mitchn: That's what I was thinking. **

**Esila173: Yeah 100% but someone also mentioned Myrcella, and that character didn't really have a lot of depth to it so I would almost be able to have free reign, but I am leaning towards Margary. **

**I do not own PJO or GoT**

**Percy Pov:**

Everything was black, and cold that much I could tell. When I had told Chaos, I was ready I expected to be sent somewhere nice maybe on a beach close to the water, but no I woke up in a field freezing, and in some uncomfortable itchy clothes. Come on Chaos couldn't you have at least sent me during the day.

I don't know why I was expecting a response, but it saddened me when I didn't hear or feel anything. I took note of everything around me, it was dark, but I waited for my eyes to adjust. Once they did, I tried to take note of everything I had.

I felt my ring/armor before moving to my necklace/bow, after checking those two where there I tried to check my back pocket for Riptide, but I didn't have any back pockets. I started to panic standing up only to feel something at my feet. I looked down and saw Riptide as a sword, and quickly picked it up. Once I had Riptide in my hand it started to glow slightly giving me a faint light, like it had in the Labyrinth.

I looked back down and saw the dragon egg, as well as the pouch Hades gave me. I quickly attached the pouch to my waist underneath the giant, and heavy coat I had on. I then willed Riptide in a sheath at my side, before picking up the egg and holding it underneath the coat.

Despite the lack of light that Riptide gave off, I could actually see quite well. Better than before in the dark. I wonder if it had anything to do with Hades gift. While it wasn't as good as daytime, or the light I would get during a full moon, I wasn't blind. After doing a mental check that I had everything I began to make my way towards the nearest body of water which I could faintly feel was several miles southwest.

I traveled for a couple hours until I finally reached the lake, when it should have only taken me an hour at most. By that time, I was exhausted. These clothes were heavy, and the terrain wasn't the easiest to walk.

I glanced up in the sky and saw a sliver of the moon, it was at almost to the center of the sky. Deciding this was the best place to sleep for the night I sat the dragon egg down before setting up some rocks for a campfire ring. Then I walked around finding some dry wood gathering it for a fire.

By the time the moon had reached the center of the sky, I had a small fire going and was thanking Chiron for teaching all demigods how to start a fire. I then got a nagging feeling before placing my dragon egg next to the fire. I then laid down next to the fire closing my eyes and passing out into a dreamless slumber.

**Line Break**

I awoke to several birds chirping and the crackle of a dying fire. I was confused at first before everything came rushing back to me. The Giant war, Annabeth's death, Chaos promise, and the fact I was in a land called Westeros that was currently being ruled by an irresponsible king Robert Baratheon.

I sat up and looked around it seemed to be mid-day; I began to wonder how long I slept. I figure it had to have been awhile, I mean I hadn't slept since the night before we attacked Gaea, and even then, it was unrestful. Figuring I shouldn't dwell on it I took a better look at my surroundings. I was standing next to a relatively large pond, not a lake, surrounded by trees.

While I knew I would have to find civilization soon, this spot was actually quite peaceful and tranquil. Plus, with the sun out it wasn't nearly as cold as the night before which was around the low 30's. Now it was probably in the mid to high 60's. I looked back at my crude campfire, noticing the dragon egg next to the stones and the smoldering embers. I then walked over to the pond which was actually a relaxing blue.

I looked at my reflection and grimaced, some dirt and grime had got on my face and I had a slight stubble from not being able to shave. I then willed some water to clean my face but once it went back into the pond I was almost out of breath. I began to wonder why in the world using the little amount of water tired me so much, before what Chaos said hit me.

She said magic had been dormant for a long time, it must mean that the water hadn't had any master for a long time. And since the sea doesn't like to be restrained, I'll have my work cut out for me using any of my powers. I then took a look at what type of clothes I was magically changed into.

It looked to be a large gray wolves pelt at the top that then turned to a black cloak. Underneath I had a gray leather vest and under that was an itchy black long sleeve shirt. I then looked down and noticed I was wearing some dark gray leather boots, and brown itchy pants.

While this stuff kept me warm last night, in this warmer weather it would be brutal and the no doubt long journey I had to get to civilization wouldn't help. So, I took off the cloak and wrapped the dragon egg inside it, before rolling up my sleeves. I then checked to make sure Riptide was in the sheath and visible, I wanted people to know I was armed, before picking up the cloak/egg and walking towards the largest body of water I felt.

**Line Break**

After I traveled several miles towards the large body of water, I came across a road. Deciding that was a better bet than the water I began to follow it to what I believed to be south. It wasn't long until I came across another man who seemed to be in his late 40's carrying a bunch of food, in a wagon lead by some horses heading the opposite direction. I figured he was my best shot at answers, so I stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, I got loss in a storm chasing after my horse that ran off. Any chance you could tell me where I am?"

He looked hesitant glancing at my sword and taking in his surroundings. I figured this must be a popular road, because there was no doubt in my mind that he was looking for an ambush from probably bandits. After a couple of moments, he spoke up.

"You are on the King's road; I am heading up to Castle Black from Winterfell, if you follow the path, you're on you will arrive at Winterfell at a quarter till sundown."

"Thank you, I appre…"

I never got to finish my sentence as the next moment several men started walking from the bushes all of them armed, and a few having some crude armor. They started surrounding me and the old man forcing me closer to him and his wagon. All in all I counted 8 men.

The man looked tired yet determined before drawing a sword of his own that looked in good condition.

"I will give all of you a silver stag, if you let my pass"

The man spoke tiredly, it was clear he was tired from his travels. The person who I assumed to be the leader as he had the best of the crappy looking armor spoke.

"Why settle for one gold dragon when instead we can take all that you have plus that food? Who knows ye might have some more coin that we can use to pay for some fine whores, ripe for fucking."

The man sighed before getting in a ready stance which I followed after setting my cloak/egg down next to his wagon wheel. Twisting my ring, as my armor appeared, and unsheathing Riptide. A few of the bandits looked weary at my sword and armor, wondering where it came from meanwhile others looked at it hungrily.

Then they all charged at us, no doubting trying to win with the numbers advantage. I quickly met them, doing my best to get their attention on me, before parrying the first guys swing. I then leaned backwards as a guy with a Hammer swung at my head from my left, the hammer barely missing.

Before he could re adjust his position after such a powerful swing, I twisted stabbing him in the gut with Riptide while dodging the other guys overhead sword swing. The man cried out in pain before collapsing as I took my sword out through the side and spinning it half-way into the other guys side before pulling Riptide straight out. He two cried out in pain before collapsing. The leader, deciding I was a bigger threat told the remaining 5 men to attack me while he went for the older man who was looking at me in shock.

I then went on the attack sprinting towards the closest bandit before jumping in the air and coming down with a powerful strike that the bandit would have to block. I didn't expect however for my sword to cut through his sword and end halfway through his head.

I pulled my sword out mentally gagging as the body crumpled to the ground. I looked around to see one of the bandits turn and run back in the woods. I was left with three others. One of which was a giant of a man that rushed me. Knowing I didn't have the strength to block his strike I leaped to the side of his mad bull rush. It would have been a perfect time to shoot an arrow at one of the other bandits, but I had no practice now that the curse was gone, and I didn't want to hurt the other guy, who seemed to be holding his own against the bandit leader.

I snapped back to my surroundings as the two normal bandits started rushing towards me, while the giant of the man turned back and came forward with his large steel axe. I brought up Riptide defensively as the three surrounded me. Finally, they attacked all at once, and I rolled to the side as the giant man brought is axe down where I was standing, getting it stuck in the ground.

I then used Riptide to swat the one bandits overhead swing away while on one knee, before bringing my sword down and through his elbow, and into his side cutting through the leather armor like it was butter. The guy collapsed to his knees screaming before using my free hand to punch him in the face knocking him unconscious.

I then felt the hairs on my next stand up, noticing the other bandit swinging his sword down on my back, knowing I didn't have time to block it and not wanting to test out my armor's strength in this manner fell on my stomach, as the sword swooshed over me.

I quickly rolled over, before jumping on my feet. Just in time to twist out of the way as an axe tried to cut me in half through my waist. I then brought Riptide up, parrying the other bandit's sword before I kicked him away. I then rushed towards the giant man and feinted a strike to the right which he fell for, before quickly switching and slashing his stomach open, due to the lack of armor, from the left.

Shockingly the man stayed standing before taking another, albeit, sluggish swing which I easily dodged before stabbing him with Riptide through the heart. Pulling my sword out, as the giant man fell backwards and parrying a wild sword strike from the last bandit before getting inside his guard, punching his face and running him through with Riptide.

As I pulled my sword out from the last of the bandits that fought me, I saw that the old man was about to lose his fight with the bandit leader. I quickly rushed in to help him blocking a strike that would have killed the man before taking over the fight with the bandit leader. Who while was more skilled then the others, was still not that great, He was probably as good as a demigod of Apollo. The worst of all demigods when it came to a sword, a fact they made up for in their archery and healing.

Right as I was about to kill the man after I dodgeded a strike, he sent to my side the other guy spoke out.

"Wait!"

I locked his sword in mine, sliding it down the hilt and flicking my wrist disarming him. The bandit leader stared at me in fear, and I realized my eyes were glowing. I felt sick to my stomach as I realized I had felt no remorse in killing those men. What has Tartarus done to me? Annabeth would be sick if she could see me now.

I stopped the tears before they could fall down my face as I thought of her, before calming myself down and holding my sword at the bandit's neck looking to the other guy who stared at me in awe.

"Don't kill him, he has a bounty on his head in Winterfell."

I nodded my head before knocking the guy out with my sapphire pommel and tying him up with some rope the other man gave me. Once that was done, I turned to the man.

"Now that we fought together, I suppose I should know your name, to thank you for your help against the bandits."

The older man said with respect in his voice. Figuring that Perseus would be a much more common name then Percy, I decided to go with that. Not wanting to stick out too much.

"My name is Perseus, what is yours's?"

"Everyone calls me Harold, I suppose we should search these bastards of anything of value, and then wait for old Ivan there to wake up and lead us to their camp where we can gather anything useful."

"I agree we should get anything useful off these people but one of the bandits broke off after I killed the first three. He will have gotten everything useful and left by the time Ivan wakes up and can lead us there."

I motioned to the dead bandits in front of me that reeked of shit and piss before Harold and I got everything out of their pockets, grabing their weapons and unruined armor. Afterwards we piled up the bodies a little way off the road. I then ripped a piece of clothing from one of the dead bandits before I started cleaned the blood off my armor and sword while Harold secured Ivan to the back of the cart and loaded everything we could sell.

After cleaning my armor and twisting my ring I sheathed Riptide and walked back over to the wagon, thankfully my cloak/egg looked undisturbed.

"I have Ivan and all the valuables loaded up in the back. If we get a move on now, we should be in Winterfell before dinner. You are welcome to put your cloak under the wagons seat, I haven't touched it."

"Thank you, Harold."

I told him as I put my cloak/egg under the bench making sure the egg was secure and hidden. I knew from Chaos's blessing that I was in the North, and thus very unlikely that anyone other than a maester, or a Stark would know what it was. I didn't want to take any chances though.

That's when I realized the horses haven't talked to or bowed to me. It was weird so I tried to reach my mind out to the animal for communication as we were on our way to Winterfell. Thankfully I was successful, and learned that the brown and brown speckled horses, liked to be called Tom and Lena respectively.

I asked them if they could get us there any faster to which they responded by going from a walk to a trot. They were eager to help me, as I was the first human to ever communicate with them like this. I also realized that they didn't know who I was because I had no demigod scent here. Which also meant that there was likely no mist or Greek mythological monsters as well.

I kind of liked the idea, I wouldn't be called my lord all the time from horses and sea creatures, but if I still wanted, I could communicate with them which was like having the best of both worlds.

After that Harold and I talked about random things, I learned that he was close to the current Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, Eddard Stark. It was why he made the runs to Castle Black with Winterfell's food donations. I also learned that Eddard's youngest, Brandon Stark, had had his sixth name day a few moons back. Which I had guessed to be his birthday.

After that it was mostly small talk about random things that later devolved into silence as we arrived in Winterfell. Which was quite impressive honestly and looked beautiful, I would have loved to have gotten a look from a bird's eye view.

We stopped at the gate just outside Wintertown, I didn't pay too much attention to what Harold told the guards but after he motioned to the back, they let us through. I was busy admiring the beautiful architecture and tall towers, it made me wish Annabeth was with me. That put a damper on things.

We finally arrived at the gate of the castle where we dismounted, and while one of the guards stabled the horses the others went with Harold to get Ivan and the loot we recovered. I took this time to put my cloak on, securing the dragon egg to my side with some string and covering it with the cloak.

I then made my way to the Great Hall behind Harold with two guards flanking us, and while I got a few suspicious looks no one questioned me. Which made me think either Harold was well respected, or the guards were stupid. I went with the first option considering how well Harold fought considering his age.

We walked into the Great Hall to be greeted by a man who must have been Eddard Stark by the sword on his hip and the air of confidence around him. He honestly looked a lot like Sean Bean from my earth. He was with one other man, that I knew to be a maester by the chains around his neck.

Harold gave a slight bow to Eddard. "Lord Stark I have brought you Ivan the snake."

Eddard raised an eyebrow at Harold before directing his gaze to me. "I see, thank you Harold. I'll see that you are rewarded, but how did you take him on yourself? I know you are not the best swordsman."

Harold motioned to me, so I stepped forward and gave a small bow before Harold told Eddard how I had killed 6 bandits with ease, while fighting three on one. How I disarmed and knocked out Ivan and saved Harold's life, and what I was doing out by myself in the first place. Eddard looked impressed.

"What is your name sir?"

"Perseus"

If he was offended that I didn't call him lord, he didn't show it. Harold though looked at me incredulously. Then Eddard was speaking again.

"Very well Perseus for saving a friend's life and helping capture a notorious bandit leader you have my thanks, but it is late, and I wish for time with my family. We will talk more in the morning, in the meantime you are welcome to stay in one of the guest rooms, you as well Harold. It is too late to restart your journey to Castle Black; you can leave in the morning."

We both nodded as Eddard turned to leave, the maester behind him. As they walked out to what I assumed to be the living quarters guards led me and Harold to a different location in the opposite direction.

When I got to my room it was quite quaint, but it would work. I summoned my armor, placing it on the rack to clean it as I had missed a few spots in places I couldn't reach, but as I inspected it, I noticed that there was no blood. Thankful I put it back on before twisting the ring again I then hung my cloak and dusted it off.

I proceeded to do the same to the rest of the clothes I was wearing as I took them off till I was in nothing. I then realized how cold it was and looked to the fully stocked fireplace that only needed lit. I quickly lit the fire and gave it plenty of wood, but I was filled with the desire to put my dragon egg at the center. Deciding that was a terrible idea I set it next to the fire once again, doing my best to conceal it so at first glance no one would notice it.

I then set my ring, necklace, dagger, and Riptide in the form of a bracelet before getting under the thick cover and drifting off to dreamless sleep.

**Line Break**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door.

"I am to escort you to meet with Lord Stark in 20 minutes, please have all your things."

I quickly put on all my clothes; equipped my dagger, willed Riptide in a sheath at my side, put on my necklace and ring, before finally strapping the dragon egg to my side underneath my coat. I then stepped outside which was a little colder than the previous day. When I arrived at the Great Hall there was only Eddard, his maester, and Ivan in chains.

"You wished to see me Eddard Stark?"

Eddard looked surprised, the maester offended, and Ivan looked surprised as well.

"Well most call me Ned Stark, or Lord Stark. You're not from here, are you?"

I shook my head; I knew of the customs but so far this man hasn't earned my respect.

"No, I am not, I am originally from Bravos. I was travelling after I arrived in White Harbor a few weeks ago."

Mentally I was thanking Chaos for the knowledge of the land, and I hoped Ned would buy it. Thankfully it seemed he did. I was about to ask what we were waiting for until a couple of children came through a door to my left. One of which I assumed was Lady Stark due to the notorious auburn hair and the fact she was holding hands with a boy that seemed a little over two years old, that must have been Brandon Stark.

Out of the remaining three I assumed at least two held some relation to Ned. As two of the boys had black auburn hair, and I could see some resemblance between one of the parents. The other one I had no idea, he had blonde/brown hair and didn't look even a little like either Lady Stark or Ned.

"Robb, Jon, Theon, this is Perseus he is from Bravos. Perseus, this is Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy."

I shook each of their hands in a strong grip and looking each one in the eye as they did the same. They seemed like they would turn in to good men, or leaders.

"Perseus this is also my wife, Catelyn Stark, and my youngest son Brandon."

I then and shook Lady Starks hand introducing my self as she shook it back before conversing with her husband, bringing Brandon with her. I then turned to the three boys.

"So, what do you guys do in Winterfell?"

Robb and Jon chuckled, while Theon laughed. It was Theon who replied.

"Mostly just drink, and fuck whores. Though we do have the occasional spar and archery competition."

I frowned a little at that, it sounded so degrading, but people had their vices I suppose. I saw Jon frown slightly as well.

"Well I don't suppose after we get done here, we have a friendly spar? And archery competition?"

Theon spoke, "Well sure, I don't care to beat a silly commoner who thinks he can beat the future Lord of the Iron Isles."

Jon and Robb where a bit tamer with their reply, "Sure if you think you can beat us."

I grinned at the challenge the bandits were only difficult because of their numbers. Hopefully these future lords would be a challenge, although I was definitely going to try and bring Theon down a peg. That's when Ned cut in.

"It sounds interesting, I've heard incredible things about the swordsman of Bravos. However, we must get a move on in order to be back by midday."

I looked over and noticed enough horses for everyone minus Ivan, and that Lady Stark was nowhere in sight along with Brandon. We quickly mounted up while Ivan was tied to the back of Ned's horse. I looked at my horse and noticed that it was a beautiful chestnut brown horse. I was careful however to not get into a conversation I just wanted to think about what my next steps were after I finished this business with Ned, and the challenge I had against the other boys.

Finally, we reached a small little clearing several miles north of Winterfell. There was one of the weird white trees with blood red leaves, and a stone slab in front of what looked to be a face.

Noticing my confusion Jon spoke up.

"That's a Weirwood tree, and it is the eyes and ears of the old gods. There is one in Winterfell, but we travel to the closest one from the castle because we use that tree for weddings."

I thanked him for the info to which he nodded. We then dismounted our horses before Ned set Ivan down on his knees, and his head on the stone slab so it would all be over in one clean cut before he motioned me over.

"Perseus do you swear on the old gods, that this man lead an attack against you and a traveler by the name Harold? Intent to kill you both and take all your worldly positions?"

"Yes, I swear."

Ned nodded his head looked at the tree and then sighed. I now understand the significance; it was like when people swore on the bible that they would tell the whole truth in court.

"Very well, I Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North hereby declare that you Ivan the snake be sentenced to death. Do you have any last words?"

Ivan spit on the ground and stared defiantly ahead. I had to give it to Ned, it didn't look like he took any pleasure in cutting the man's head off. He also did it with such precision and swiftness I had no doubt he had done this before. My thoughts where confirmed as I heard him talk to the other boys.

"Remember boys, the man who passes the judgement swings the sword."

I knew in that moment that Ned was an honorable man and he was doing his best to instill that in the boys. His sons seemed to understand and get it, clearly, they have been here before. But Theon seemed a little miffed at the idea and I got the feeling he felt that this was beneath is position. While I was glad it didn't seem like he enjoyed it, the fact that he didn't think this man's life was important enough for him was disheartening. I could only hope that more of the nobles I encountered were like Robb and Jon, but I had a suspicion that would not be the case.

As we made are way back to Winterfell, I had a couple of questions I wished to be answered.

"So, Jon, why is your last name Snow? You look like Ned to me."

"Robb and Theon laughed while Jon grumbled, I caught a sad glance from Ned up front before Jon replied."

"It's because I'm a bastard."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

Robb spoke up this time.

"It means he can't hold the Stark name unless mother were to approve and then it be made known with the kings decree, however until then he cannot inherit anything from our family. But he is still my brother."

Jon seemed to perk up a little at the last bit, and I looked and Ned who was looking to Jon with sadness, something more seemed to be up with Jon's parentage. Then again there might not I don't have the best understanding of the culture; Chaos just gave me enough to get by.

I was brought out of my thoughts as we arrived in Winterfell. After some stable hands took our horses, I followed Ned and everyone to the great hall. Before Ned turned to me,

"For your help with Ivan you can stay in the guest room of the castle for a week, to get your bearings. I also wish to see this competition, so meet back here in half an hour."

Everyone nodded their heads before heading of in different directions, I found my way back to the guest room I stayed in previously. I noticed that the bed had been made, before I took off my cloak, and set the Dragon Egg to the side underneath it.

Just as I was about to lay down and relax for a minute a giant horn sounded, confused I stepped outside the door to see a guard rushing towards the Great Hall, I stopped him.

"What's going on?"

"It's a warning of attack."

He basically yelled back not even stopping for a second, deciding I should probably help I sprinted after the guard thinking that my dragon egg should be safe in the room.

**So, tell me what you guys think below. Yes, I know this isn't mentioned but trust me I have a plan, Also I am still trying to decide on a pairing I am now thinking Margaery or Myrcella. If I go with Myrcella I'll mess with her age a bit so it's not weird. Don't forget I will be answering some reviews next chapter as well, and also favorite and follow if you enjoyed. Also my twitter is neptunerover so give me a follow for some updates. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter I don't really have much to say other then I hope you enjoy. Also be sure to review, I promise you I read everyone, and it helps me get motivated to write. **

**Brady420: Percy Got nerfed? He was blessed by Chaos, Hades, and Hestia. And while other than Hestia he didn't receive any powers he still is an excellent swordsman taking on 6 bandits at once and winning. Plus, his powers are weak due to the fact that this is a new world and his father isn't as prevalent like on the old earth.**

**Magic Demigod Runner: Yeah for that reason I am still iffy on the pairing, but you got to keep in mind he still has a lifetime to live in this world, and he has a new life. Someone brought up a great idea that I will probably use but a lifetime is a long time to spend alone.**

**Guest: Who said this sea doesn't have a master? Do the Iron born not believe in a Drowned God? Remember though that until Dany hatched her dragons there was no magic in Westeros. As for why he evaded, it doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't have a good stance etc. it's hard to block a blow. Also, I see Percy as a fast and deadly fighter why make him block a blow when he could have dodged it and quickly done something else now that his opponent as over extended.**

**BLKDroid: I did think about having Percy lose the egg, but as you'll see in this chapter I didn't. I want to write about a dragon. **

**I do not own PJO or GoT**

**Percy POV:**

Attack, why in the world would someone attack Winterfell? I mean this is the most powerful castle in the North. Chaos's blessing didn't help with a lot, but I knew what the major castles were in each land. I also knew who ruled in each land, a little of High Valyrian, and that most rulers especially kings will behead me without a second thought for not bowing at the very least.

But who in their right mind would call out an all-out war from the North by attacking Winterfell? All these thoughts were going through my mind as I followed the guard through the castle. Those thoughts were immediately crushed, as the guard I was following took and arrow through the head, his momentum making the man fall forward, dead before he hit the ground.

I quickly pulled Riptide out of its sheath as I dodged an arrow by leaning to the right. I then twisted my ring figuring the archer would stop going for headshot's now. I spotted the archer at the end of the Hallway that ended at T, peaking from a corner.

I rolled to the side of another arrow before sprinting towards the archer, dodging the few arrows he was able to get off. I was then on him; he threw the bow at me which I ducked under. I thanked my demigod senses as I felt a tingle from the hairs of my neck, causing me to twist out of the way of a dagger the archer thrusted towards my side, not protected by my armor. I capitalized on him over reaching by slashing his arm off like butter, before decapitating the poor man.

I then took a look at my surroundings and after realizing that no one was there, tried to figure out which direction I would be best suited going towards, considering my escort was dead. I was about to head right when I heard a large struggle from the left and took off in that direction.

I made it to the where the struggle was previously and saw four dead Winterfell guards, and seven of the dead invaders. But as I was about to inspect the dead invaders, to see if I can find out who they were, I heard I scream and sprinted off in that direction.

I came to a door and found another dead Winterfell guard surrounded by three of the invaders, I determined that either these Winterfell guards were quite skilled, or these invaders were terrible and were relying on numbers.

I heard a loud thump behind the door and kicked it open, I saw Catelyn Stark with her son Brandon behind her. In front of her was a bookshelf on its side that I assumed Lady Stark knocked over, and in front of me were two of the invaders. They had their backs to me so before they could react to the open door, or attack Lady Stark, I threw my dagger at the one on my left piercing his leather armor and hitting him in the back.

I then shoved Riptide through the other guys heart killing him instantly, the guy to my left however didn't die immediately. So, he tried to rush me while my sword was still in the other guy. I pulled it out with a squelch before I deflected his sluggish swing, shoving Riptide through his gut, and pulling it out. He was gurgling up blood, but he was my best shot for answers.

"Who sent you?"

The guy smiled a bloody smile.

"The drowned god hasn't loss yet."

After that his eyes glazed over and I pushed the body away from me, letting the body fall face first beside me. I then turned to Lady Stark who was looking at me.

"Thank you for helping me and my son Perseus, Winterfell owes you a great debt."

"It was no problem mi' lady, I'm happy to help."

She nodded her head.

"None the less Winterfell still owes you, now if you could escort us to the dining hall, we were on our way there before we were ambushed."

I nodded my head, grabbing my dagger out of the dead guys back before peeking my head out the door way and signaling them to follow me. As they came out, I noticed that Catelyn looked at the dead guard and a few tears escaped her eyes, while little Brandon looked heartbroken.

"I would be happy to escort you, but I don't know where the Dining Hall is."

Thankfully it brought them out of their stupor, before Lady Stark pointed down a hallway. I lead them down, being extra careful around the corners. I was shocked however as we encountered no more of the invaders, and no bodies.

We arrived at the Dining Hall quickly and the two guards seeing my bloody sword immediately pulled their weapons but sheathed them once again seeing Lady Stark and her son behind me. The guard immediately addressing Lady Stark.

"Quick Lady Stark hurry inside, Lord Stark is worried about you."

I followed them inside and was shocked to see the amount of people in the Dining Hall a lot of women and children with a good amount of guards and the rest of the Stark family. Eddard quickly hugged his wife and son, and after looking them over seeing only the blood from the dead invaders and guards, yet no wounds, brought them to the rest of the family. Two of which were their daughters that I had yet to meet.

"The force at the gate must have been a distraction, Damn Iron born. I thought we showed them their place after their rebellion. They will pay for this attack, thank you Perseus for saving my wife, and youngest son. You do not have to fight with us if you wish."

"Thank you for the offer Ned, but any coward, that thinks attacking a man's wife and youngest child is right, must be stopped."

Ned grinned before patting me on the shoulder, waving to Robb, Theon, and Jon to follow to which they did with haste. We quickly made it to the north gate and the sound of metal clanging, and the strong stench of blood immediately filled my senses.

The battle was very much in Winterfell's favor, as I only counted about three dozen men left in a circle. Compared to the 7 dozen Winterfell men surrounding the others. We made short work of them, shockingly not a single one surrendered. Although Theon look disappointed and sickened as I shoved Riptide through the last guys heart.

I then realized that these were his people that were being slaughtered. I was honestly semi shocked he didn't fight with them. Although now that I think about it, I don't believe he killed any of them, just deflected their strikes. I wouldn't press him on it. I sadly knew, from experience, how hard it was to kill people you once knew.

I cleaned my sword before putting it in the sheath at my side, deciding that it was best that I keep the sword on me, and my armor on. As there might still be some Iron born around. I saw Eddard thank the men on the battlefield and gave a small speech with his sons beside him. Theon shockingly right beside Robb.

Either Eddard had no idea how politics worked, or he did and was making a bold move. Even in my short stint as praetor of Rome I knew how risky it would be to show the son, of the leader of your attackers, as one of the family.

After his speech Eddard motioned me to follow him which I did. When we got back to the Dining Hall, Eddard whispered something to an older man who seemed fat yet super muscular with white hair that went on either side of his face in a braid. The man then took a handful of guards before going deeper into the castle, I assumed to get the dead guards for burial rights and to get a body count.

Deciding that Eddard was waiting on that guy, I started making small talk with Robb, Jon, and Theon. Commending them on their skill to which they did the same, with Robb profoundly thanking me for saving his mother and youngest brother, Jon only thanking me for saving his brother.

I wanted to find out why that was, I knew Jon was a bastard, but I thought at least he and Lady Stark would have some type of caring relationship. Before I could dig deeper Eddard called everyone to attention. I noticed the braid guy returned and a lot of what looked to be civilians left, leaving a handful of men, a few guards, and the Stark family. Everyone quickly sat on a bench the room going quiet, giving Lord Stark the room.

"Today, Balon Greyjoy made an egregious error, by trying to kill my youngest son Brandon. And he would have succeeded too, had it not been for our guest Perseus who saved my wife and son."

At that the room erupted into applause and cheers and I grinned sheepishly, never one for attention. I realized though that the Starks meant a lot to these northerners, so I think I somehow just became a man of the north. Eddard continued was the cheering died down.

"Not only did Perseus save my family, but he also brought in Ivan the Snake to face justice, killing 6 of Ivan's bandits simultaneously. His word vouched for by Harold Cassel, who claims Perseus saved his life."

Some more light applause erupted, apparently everyone knew who Harold was. The braid guy was also looking at me with appreciation.

"I have come to know Perseus through his short stay here, and with Balon seemingly trying to start another rebellion, I believe I would be right in naming Perseus Lord of Sea Dragon Point."

There were several gasps, but it didn't seem like anyone was offended, I didn't know where this place was, or whether or not I even wanted to be a lord there. Nonetheless Eddard continued.

"I shall give him ten of the North's best stone masons craftsmen. Should Balon try to attack Winterfell again it will not be from their usual landing at Sea Dragon."

The men in the Dining hall shouted in agreeance at that, while the Stark family clapped as well. With that Eddard dismissed the men thanking them for their help. Then it was me, the braid guy, Ned, the maester, and Robb Jon, everyone else having left the dining hall.

The braid guy spoke up.

"Lord Perseus, I am Ser Rodrick Cassel the master at arms here in Winterfell I wanted to thank you for saving my father, he is not the fighter he once was."

"It was the least I could do, and please don't call me Lord, not a fan of titles."

Rodrick laughed at that, "Aye, me either it's a good thing you're in the North. Those cocksuckers in the South love their titles, you must be weary with them. Eddard is one of the few good ones."

With that we shook forearms before he walked away leaving me with the Stark's and their maester. I looked to Eddard,

"Thank you for the land Ned, but I am not really for sure if I want it."

At this Ned laughed as well as Robb, Ned spoke up.

"You might not, but any lord who doesn't want the title is the most deserving of it. It will take some time to get you the stone mason's and craftsman, as well as people to follow you. I'd say in 6 months' time you should have everything you need to make Sea Dragon Point a force to be reckoned with."

I was about to bring up how I didn't even know how to manage a city or castle or whatever the hell I was doing in a place that I didn't know where it was, but Eddard beat me to the punch.

"In the meantime, you shall attend court with Robb, Jon, and Theon. And in your free time study the noble houses of the North and Westeros. I would also like you to help Ser Rodrick in training my children and soldiers. After seeing you fight, I must say they are not exaggerating about the caliber of Bravos swordsmen."

Deciding that I couldn't get out of this damn thing I just nodded my head and thanked Lord Stark. Preparing for what would probably be a long Six Months.

**5 Months Later**

Well preparing for my own keep wasn't actually all that bad, the good news being my dyslexia didn't follow me, unlike my ADHD, which made court hell. So, I actually learned all the relevant noble houses, and their words within my first month. I then learned about the history of Westeros, and how Aegon came to capture the north. I personally thought that Torren Stark should be held as a savior, three other great houses were destroyed permanently. How would the North have survived the dragon?

Which got me to thinking about my dragon egg, I knew Chaos said that she took away the need for a sacrifice, but I was still loss as how to hatch the darn thing. I have set it next to the fire every night, expecting some sort of reaction but nothing. At times I was tempted to throw the damn thing into the fire.

Since my learning was completed so quickly, for the past month I had been going into the Wintertown trying to gather the poor, and those looking for a new life. With the stone mason's and craftsman, I had gathered around 250 people to come with me, 100 of which being strong men that would help the stone mason's and craftsman along with myself.

I also learned that my powers had started gaining strength, causing me to learn how the Winterfell castle stayed so warm. It had a hot spring underneath that was keeping it warm. Something that I hoped I would be able to recreate at my new keep. Which I learned had a half-built structure from the Greyjoy rebellion. So, it should help us speed up construction drastically, it did concern me about possible squatters though.

I had found out that despite how cold it was already, it would get colder, and that Winter was Coming. Which I found hard to believe but decided that I would have to hurry to get my keep and everything self-sustaining. While being a bannerman of House Stark meant that I would have food for a little bit, I wanted to get greenhouses, or glasshouses as they call them in the north, made quickly so we could have a constant source of food.

I also decided that I would have to make some-type of heated place for the few Cows, Pigs, and Chickens we were bringing. Eddard had told me that the farm animals never survived winter, and I was determined to make mine last.

I also learned that the north didn't have any ships, after the great fleet was destroyed by Bran the Burner, several centuries ago. I decided that I would have to build up a small naval force, as my keep was in close proximity to the Wolfs wood. I was told that the water by Sea Dragon point never froze over, so I knew it was an ocean of some kind.

That meant that, as much as I despised the idea, we would primarily rely on fish for our food. So, given my connection to the sea I knew what type of ships I would want to make, as well as, what to teach my people so they could fish.

Hade's pouch of valuable's actually sold very well, so well that I had a couple thousand golden dragons. A few of which I had spent on making a banner for my new house which was very important apparently.

I actually quite liked the design, it was a solid white background with blue waves on the bottom, A green Trident being displayed proudly above the water. With the Trident's prongs coming from a Dragons head.

I had yet to come up with words for my house, but I was sure I would soon. In my other free time, I helped Ser Rodrick train the Winterfell guards and recruits, three dozen of which would come with me and help guard the people.

I also spared with Robb, Theon, and Jon on several occasions, beating them every time. They had been getting better, and Robb was setting up to become a great strategist as well. In fact, Eddard has been the only person to come close to beating me. Afterwards he told me that I reminded him of the sword of Morningstar. Which was apparently a great swordsman from Dorne.

As I was reflecting on how the past several months went, I was reminded of the one thing I dreaded, and the reason why I was reflecting currently. Court, while my dyslexia didn't follow me my ADHD did so sitting through court was unbearable, which is why I was dreading going to it now.

I had the dragon egg on the desk in the same guest room I received when I first arrived in Winterfell. I was studying it, trying to figure out how to hatch it when suddenly the door opened, and Eddard walked in with maester Luwin. Now I had been good with keeping my egg a secret, I had a couple close calls with guards but thankfully they had no idea what it was.

By the shocked expressions on Luwin's and Eddard's face though, they knew exactly what this was. Eddard was the first to react, thankfully first shutting the door.

"I came to get you for court, but I first want to know how you came into possession of a Dragon Egg."

Deciding to lie, despite the fact that I trusted Eddard I knew he wouldn't believe the truth.

"It was a gift from a friend in Essos, they told me that it would bring me good luck in Westeros."

They both seemed to buy it, as maester Luwin spoke up.

"Have you tried to hatch it?"

Eddard looked at him like he was crazy while I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess, I have put it beside the fire every night. So far however, nothing has come of it."

Luwin nodded his head,

"I see, well during my time in the maester tower at King's Landing, I learned how the Targaryen's hatched the few dragons they had."

Eddard seemed surprised and I perked up, any info would help.

"According to the Maester's most guarded and trusted book, that was saved during the Doom of Valyria, Dragons will hatch should their rider walk into the flames providing them a feast, and proving they are worthy and brave."

I didn't know what to do about the feast, but when Chaos said she made it, so I didn't need a sacrifice I supposed this is what she meant.

"Thank you maester Luwin for the advice, but are we now not late for court?"

At the mention of court, Eddard nodded, and we left my room after hiding my egg. I decided I would try Luwin's advice later that night.

**Line Break**

While court was as boring as all ways, it thankfully finished rather quickly. So, I rushed to my room, locking the door determined to hatch this dragon egg. After getting the fire in the fire place roaring, I decided it was now or never sticking the egg in the fireplace with my hand as well.

Nothing was happening, that is until I realized nothing was happening. Meaning my hand didn't feel like it was on fire. Deciding this is what Luwin meant when he said to prove themselves worthy, I made some room and got into the fire with the egg.

I stared at myself amazed that I wasn't burning before feeling extremely content all of the sudden. Closing my eyes and drifting to sleep completely forgetting I was in a fire.

When I awoke, I felt warm, and at peace for the first time since arriving in Westeros. I felt something curl into my chest, scratching underneath my chin. Wait what?

When I opened my eyes, I first realized that I was in the fire, I then realized I was naked, and I then realized I had my dragon curled up into a ball next to me. Shocked I rolled out of the fire and onto the hard-cold stone floor. I groaned at the feeling, and my dragon darted out after me digging its talons into my chest before laying down again.

I took the moment to study it, not sure if it was a he or she. Although as if the dragon could feel my confusion snorted at me like I was an idiot. So, it was a she. At that she started laughing I guess if you could call it that, sounded more like a cat puking up a hairball.

She bit me on the chin for that remark. But she was beautiful, she had dark green scales with a light green membrane for her wings. Her underbelly was a lighter green, turning almost white in the middle with what looked to be some spikes down her back overall, she looked majestic.

I started to pet her head to which she butted her head into my hand making a soft low growl, kind of like a cat purring but stronger. After petting her a minute longer, I realized I was still naked, and after basically pulling her off me, promising to get her some food I managed to get dressed.

Once I had clothes on though she climbed herself on top of me, curling around my neck like my wolf pelt cloak. After trying relentlessly to get her to get down, with her not budging an inch decided I would have to walk with her around my neck and hoped I wouldn't receive to many questions or looks.

While I didn't get many questions, by the time I made it to the Dining Hall I am pretty sure I would have gotten several hundred gold dragons by the looks I was getting from the people in Winterfell. When I walked in Maester Luwin and Eddard, who were thankfully the only people there, looked at me astonishingly when the noticed my dragon around my neck.

Maester Luwin approached me first.

"By the old gods, I never thought I would see the day. A living breathing dragon."

He tentatively tried to pet her, but when he got close, she snapped at his fingers before laying her head back down on my shoulder. I grinned sheepishly before apologizing, to which Luwin just looked at me like a god. Eddard was the next to approach carefully looking at me suspiciously.

"How Perseus? The Targaryen's are the only ones who have been known to control dragons, since the Valyrian Doom."

I shook my head; I knew why but no one on this planet would ever believe me. Maester Luwin seemed to come up with an answer that Eddard believed.

"Perhaps Perseus is somehow related to an old Valyrian family. He cannot be a Targaryen, as he does not have the infamous white hair."

Eddard nodded his head.

"That might explain it, but either way we cannot let Robert know about this. As much as I know that he is a decent man, when it comes to anything related to the Targaryen's he is blind. Tell me Perseus, did anyone see you with It around your neck?"

At being called an It my dragon hissed menacingly, surprising considering she was born not even a day ago. It also made me realize I would have to give her a name soon. When I came out of my musings Eddard and Luwin both looked at the dragon in apprehension, before I answered Eddard's question.

"A handful of guards saw me, but no one I recognized."

Eddard Luwin looked relived at that.

"Good, we need to do our best to keep this hidden as long as possible. The guards are loyal, and will hopefully not say much, and those that do will be considered mad should they say anything to anyone. Should Robert find out he will come down and demand the dragon's head, as well as everyone who kept it from him."

I nodded my head, and I started to fill up with dread, realizing after a second that I was feeling my dragons' emotions. She knew she would be stuck inside for a while and I felt bad for her, before stroking her head. Feeling her calm down as she purred into my hand.

Luwin and Eddard looked at me still in shock before Eddard broke out of his stupor once again.

"Thankfully Sea Dragon Point is fairly remote, so once there your dragon should have lot of freedom, although you will have to have your people swear to secrecy."

I nodded my head, I figured that would be doable, everyone coming had promising new starts. The only people I was concerned about where the masons and craftsmen, but they were forced to stay at Sea Dragon until everything was constructed. Luwin spoke up again as well.

"What is the dragon's name? I remember little from the Valyrian book, but I didn't know High Valyrian that well. Nonetheless I will try to help you the best I can."

"Her name is Thalassa."

My mind immediately thinking of the sea in Greek. Her scales reminding me of the sea before a storm. I felt Thalassa's happiness with the name, while Eddard and Luwin both nodded.

"Thalassa is a peculiar name, then again few remember any dragons names other then Balerion the Dreadful, the Dragon Aegon flew to rule Westeros."

Luwin commented on the name, while Eddard just nodded approvingly.

"I like it. I will see to it that some extra meat be given to you during meal times, and that you have a few extra sheep and cows for the journey to Sea Dragon Point."

I thanked Eddard and Luwin, before we then both agreed that it would be best to get Thalassa to my room as soon as possible and keep her there until I left.

When I got to my room, I pulled her off my neck, setting her on the bed before gently petting her head to which she butted against. After a couple of minutes, I had to get to the dining hall to get some breakfast for me and Thalassa, afterwards I would have to attend to my duties.

Feeling my inner turmoil Thalassa pulled away from my hand before nodding to the door, understanding that this would be a hard couple of weeks until we got to Sea Dragon Point. Sighing I got up, making sure I had everything I left the room making sure it was shut. Before using all the power, I could muster to get some water to freeze the door shut, making sure no one but myself could enter.

After steadying myself, my powers were growing, and they felt a lot stronger now that Thalassa was born, they still took a toll on me. I made my way to the dining hall, now much more motivated to leave Winterfell and make it to Sea Dragon Point.

**Well, tell me what you guys think by leaving a review.** **Percy finally hatched his dragon egg, I am still trying to decide whether or not he and Thalassa should be able to communicate telepathically or not, tell me what you guys think. Also, I am pretty sure I am going to make this a Percy/Margaery story. Anyhow be sure to Favorite and Follow if you enjoyed, see you guys next time. On Perseus journey to Sea Dragon, and the building up of it. **

**The Chapter after this next one will probably be the beginning of Game of Thrones Season 1. Finally follow me on twitter, Neptunerover you can stay updated on my updates and when they are coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, I'm back with another update, Like I said last time this is will be the last chapter until we start the events of Game of Thrones Season 1. Enjoy and don't forget to review I do read them, and it gets me motivated to write more. Also be sure to Favorite and Follow if you enjoy.**

**Masso 2010: Yeah, I agree, I don't think I will make it so he and Thalassa can communicate telepathically. I like it being based more off emotions, kind of like the Inheritance cycle.**

** : You'll see about the city now; I was going to give the entire city building its own chapter but figured everyone would want to get to the events of the show a bit sooner. **

**BLKDroid: It will be a bit before She meets the other dragons, but I do plan on them having an interaction.**

**Deathcornfive: I would say Percy is strong, he is half god, but also keep in mind that the White Walkers are considered gods. If some characters in GoT can fight and win against them then that means they have skill. Also, this fighting is different than Greek and Roman, you are fighting with heavy knight armor that is difficult to penetrate. **

**I do not own PJO or GoT.**

**Percy POV:**

Well after Thalassa hatched my already small amount of free time turned nonexistent. As every bit of it was spent playing with her, and making sure she was happy and fed. She was stuck in my room, but I wanted her to know that I loved her and wouldn't leave or take her for granted.

She had shockingly grown a little bit in the past month, growing to about 3 feet long, and weighing now around 30lbs. she still liked to wrap around my neck and shoulders if I moved anywhere, but when I slept, she was next to the fire.

We would leave for Sea Dragon Point in the morning but tonight was a celebratory feast. So far there were only a few rumors about me and Thalassa, from the guards that had seen her. Which has only been helpful. It got me another strong 50 men to help build and another 2 dozen guards. Although the guards were given to me by Eddard.

So, in all tomorrow I would have ten stone masons and craftsman each, 150 working men, 225 women, and children, and 5 dozen guards. It wasn't a huge amount, but it was enough that Sea Dragon Point should be a useful, and self-sustaining house by Winter.

After I got done feeding Thalassa her half pound of meat for dinner, I made my way to the feast, after freezing the door shut. Getting only slightly less exhausted then the times I had done it in the past.

When I arrived at the feast it was in mid swing, and everyone cheered as I walked through the doors. Eddard stood up commanding silence from the room, and once it quieted down started his speech.

"When Perseus first showed up with Ivan the Snake in handcuffs, I was impressed, but I hadn't made out what type of man he was. After he saved my family however, having no obligation, and then going on to aid us in battle against the Ironborn I knew what type of man Perseus was."

The crowd erupted into to cheers at the reminder I saved Lady and Brandon Stark. Eddard waited for a bit until the cheers died down.

"Perseus is an honorable, noble man. He stands up for what is right and does it without hesitation, it is why I gifted Perseus Sea Dragon Point. He will help defend the north from the Ironborn. So, I say three cheers for the Lord of Sea Dragon Point."

Everyone shouted out "Perseus" making me smile sheepishly, and glare at Robb & Jon as they were quite possibly the loudest of them all shouting "Lord Perseus" knowing how much I dislike titles.

However, after that the feast was quite nice, there was a lot of food like; roasted pig, duck, with some good bread, phenomenal stew, and good ale & wine. After drinking a few people under the table thanks to my godly D.N.A, I gave my goodbyes to the Stark Family.

Wishing Sansa and Arya good fortune and encouraging Arya to talk to her father about some sword lessons, knowing how little she liked being a proper lady. I saw them both as sisters I never had, and I hoped they saw me as a brother despite my short stay.

I then wished Brandon and Catelyn goodbye as it was time for Brandon to go to bed. Despite saving them, I never really got to know the two very well.

I found Eddard with Ser Rodrick and Harold talking in a corner, I gave them all my farewells, and they wished me well. Ned then asked me how Thalassa was doing and at my look said.

"Rodrick and Harold know; they are the two people I trust most here in Winterfell besides my family."

I nodded my head.

"She's doing well, she's grown a little bit, but I can feel that she is excited to be let free here soon, you're going to have to tell me one day how you knew so much about the dragons."

I noticed Ned glance at Jon before turning back.

"One day I might my friend, but for now It will be a story for another time."

I nodded my head, telling Ned I looked forward to it, to which he laughed. We made small talk after that, Harold saying that he was looking forward to seeing what Sea Dragon Point would turn into while I was there. With that I took my leave once again giving each other well wishes.

I then moved to Robb, Jon & Theon. The people I spent the most amount of time with, I taught them some great sword skills, while in turn they showed me everything to do in Winterfell and helped me get decent in archery. I wasn't nearly as good as I was with my sword, but I at least hit the target all the time now.

I remembered the look on their faces as they saw my beautiful bow for the first time, meanwhile couldn't shoot worth a damn. But we had our good times, we talked about when we were all four out hunting and came across a grizzly bear. Theon pissed himself in fear, leaving Robb to carry him up a tree while Jon and I distracted it, before climbing up a tree ourselves.

Theon didn't make it back till nighttime, too scared to leave the tree after we all left. Everyone was laughing as a few people heard our story, and Theon's face turning red with embarrassment. The night continued like that for a couple more hours of just swapping stories, some real, some made up. It wasn't until probably Midnight that I made my way back to my room slightly tipsy, without a girl despite the few that came up to me. While Annabeth's death had become more bearable, I still wasn't ready to be with anyone.

As I unfroze the door and walked in, I passed out on the bed and Thalassa felling my depression about Annabeth curled up next to me helping me drift off into a deep sleep.

**Line Break**

The Journey to Sea Dragon Point was a long one. Leaving the morning after the feast, we hadn't, in my opinion, made good time. We had about a dozen wagons with us, three carrying enough tents for all my people and guards till we could get proper houses. Four of them carrying seeds for crops and food for the travel, on top of the hunting the guards and myself would go on.

Three carried personal belongings, two carrying tools, weapons, and our Iron/steel supply, while the last one carrying all the money. Having 3 guards that protected it 24/7. We had about thirty horses, not including the ones pulling the wagons. Other than I, a man by the name Pearson rode on a horse, the rest were given to the guards.

Pearson was a good man, he stood at about 5'11 with dark brown hair blue eyes and was somewhere in his mid-twenties. He was really good with words, had a good knowledge on money management, and was able to use ravens. Of which we had five, all that Winterfell could spare. He also had a good relationship with the Mormont's who would be one of our greatest allies due to their proximity to Sea Dragon Point.

We also had 60 chickens, 40 cows and 30 pigs. All on top of the 450 or so mouths I had to feed, not including the animals. So, while all this would making creating Sea Dragon Point a livable place much faster, it meant we had a long slow journey ahead, ripe for bandits.

We were lucky however, as we only had one bandit attack, and no one died. Two guards got some nasty cuts, so it slowed down travel a bit more, but I was happy with the outcome. After an agonizing 3 weeks of travel I was told we were about a day away from Sea Dragon Point. Sighing in relief I let Thalassa out of her cage letting her curl up around my neck.

I had waited a week into our travel before I revealed to my people that I had a dragon. Showing Pearson, the day before, displaying to him that I trusted him more than most. When Pearson first saw Thalassa, he was shocked and in awe, afterwards claiming I was a blessing from the gods, promising to be loyal to me.

I was happy that I had someone who I could trust to lead in my absence, everyone else was a little more apprehensive. Once they learned though that the Warden of the North knew of Thalassa, they were much more accepting. Especially after I assured them I wasn't a Targaryen. While I still didn't want to lead, these people trusted in me to provide them with better lives and I planned on making sure their trust was well placed.

Now however I had a choice to make as I had sent 6 men to scout ahead to see what we would be looking at. They had come back just as everyone had finished making camp, informing me that there were around 40 Ironborn holed up in a small stone structure. Thalassa was not old enough to join me in a battle, I wasn't able to keep her safe along with all the men that would come with me, and I couldn't just leave all my people unprotected.

Deciding it would be best to consulate the two members of my council at the moment for the best course of action, I sent for Pearson and the head of my guard, a man by the name of Gelder. Gelder was an older man probably in his thirties. He was the best swordsman next to me, however he held the title of best archer. He was also a soldier in Robert's rebellion and a leader in the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Gelder was the first to arrive and I took in his salt & pepper hair, his graying beard, and his dark brown eyes. He was shortly followed by Pearson, once they were both inside, I informed them of the situation.

Gelder was thoughtful, while Pearson looked scared, yet he put on a brave face. I was the first to bring forth an Idea.

"I say we leave 2 dozen guards here; I want two guarding Thalassa along with Pearson, and four guarding our coin wagon, the rest to patrol the camp for wild animals, and any possible Ironborn that might wonder on to our camp."

Gelder nodded his head before speaking in his gravelly voice.

"I agree Lord Perseus, However it doesn't leave much room for error in our attack we will be only slightly outnumbered if the scouts are correct in their reports, but I feel 40 men is too little to keep stationed at what is arguably the Ironborn's most precious landing spot. I would say they have closer to 60-80 men, as their long ships are able to carry thirty men at a time."

I dipped my head thanking him for his input, grimacing slightly as he called me lord, despite the many times I told him, and everyone else, to stop addressing me as such. But they still did so I stopped correcting them.

I wasn't a fan of the numbers but it would be a rough battle no matter what. Although the fact that their boats could only carry thirty men gave me confidence in my ship design.

"I see, well then I propose we perform a two-prong attack. Gelder you would take thirty of our men and set up a camp close to theirs's. Set up a couple traps first and take some straw and make some straw dummies to make it seem as though you have more men. Once the Ironborn scout you out and prepare an attack with a majority of their men, me and the 6 remaining men will quickly storm their building before rushing to you and collapsing on the Ironborn bastard's from behind on horseback."

Gelder nodded his head.

"It is a solid plan Lord Perseus."

I turned to Pearson.

"Any thoughts Pearson?"

At the shake of his head I continued.

"Very well then, if we don't return, lead everyone back to Winterfell, and make sure Ned gets Thalassa, he will know what she needs."

Since we made camp in the afternoon, it was about mid-day by the time we walked out of my tent. Gelder and I leaving quickly to get the men ready, while Pearson managed to get twenty straw dummies ready for us by the time we left leaving with ten horses three for Gelder's group the rest for myself, trying to make it seem as though Gelder had a large scouting party.

We arrived at the edge of the tree line to their small camp with about an hour of daylight left, making much faster time with fewer people. We helped Gelder set up a few traps and get the straw dummies in tents, lighting a fire in the middle so that any scouts would only see the silhouette of a man. My men and I riding to the other side of the forest so that we could quickly attack their small fortress.

Not long after we made our small camp, being sure not to light a fire despite the cold, I managed to see six men ride towards Gelder's camp, thanks to Hades blessing. Sensing the nervousness in my men I tried using Hestia's blessing to give them hope. While I was slightly tired my men seemed much calmer about the upcoming battle.

I heard the waves crashing against the cliff and told my men to stay put before walking towards the cliff. The sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks helped soothe me, while I looked to see how many ships the Ironborn had docked here and became nervous when I saw three ships. I had to hope they each didn't carry thirty men over. I then quickly made my way back to my men, just in time to see the six riders' make it back to their small fortress.

Twenty minutes later 60 men came out of their fortress making their way, thankfully, on foot.

After waiting another five minutes for the attacking party to get far enough away we charged their fortress. We made short work of the 5 guards posted outside killing them before they could make a sound. I left two men outside with the horses and took the four others with me kicking open the door and rushing the Ironborn inside.

There was ten Ironborn inside, and we managed to kill five of them before they could even draw their weapons. It was then one on one, I lunged at my target, the biggest of them all wielding a giant battle axe, hoping my men could take care of the rest.

The giant dodged my strike incredibly fast for his size before kicking my chest with the force of a bull making me stumble back, having to parry the guys heavy overhand swing. He didn't expect me to be able to do so, stumbling forward off balance from such a powerful swing. I then shoved Riptide through his gut, before pulling it out the side, basically cutting the giant in half.

He gave a sluggish swing that I easily deflected before shoving Riptide through his skull killing him instantly. I took a look at my surroundings satisfied that my men managed to kill the others without a scratch. Deciding that Gelder would need our help we left quickly to help them before it was too late.

**Gelder POV: **

I grunted as I parried a sloppy swing to my side before cutting the bastard's wrist off, shoving my sword through his throat, his screaming ceasing immediately. I took a look and prayed to the old gods that Lord Perseus would arrive soon.

We were winning at the moment losing only 10 men to their 20, but it seemed we were outnumbered 2 to 1. I had enough experience to know that we wouldn't be winning for much longer. I rushed to help one of my men fighting two on one but was intercepted by a giant of a man who stood at nearly 7 feet, holding a giant bastard sword.

I tried a quick stab to his side that he dodged before bringing his sword down towards my head. I rolled out of the way parring a strike from another Ironborn, I was shocked when the giant cut off his own man's head. He then roared out.

"This one is mine."

All the Ironborn backed off me, going to engage my men, I grimaced they wouldn't last long I had to finish the giant leader off first. I reengaged him with renewed vigor going for a multitude of slashes and stabs landing a few cuts for my efforts, but it barely slowed the behemoth down.

We had been fighting for almost ten minutes now and I noticed 5 more men had fallen but they had taken 7 with them. I was brought back to my fight rolling away from a strong swing that would have cleaved me in half.

Suddenly the man grunted and pulled a bronze arrow out of his back and I grinned, I knew who used bronze arrows. I then heard the galloping of horses, and I was filled with hope using my momentary advantage to stab the giant in the stomach, through a gap in his armor.

His attention immediately focused back on me but missed the sword that came from behind decapitating him immediately. The battle was quickly in our favor after that, Perseus and his 6 men killing 20 more of the Ironborn from horseback, the rest of my men making short work of the 11 remaining Ironborn.

We all regrouped, the battlefield reeking of piss, shit, blood, and sweat. Perseus congratulated all of us on a hard-fought battle, and I could feel the men valued his words, knowing that he did all he could to save as many of them as possible.

In total I counted half of my men dead, 4 of the remaining being injured, although nothing that looked severe. Percy got off his horse, offering it to myself, before ordering 4 of his men to give up theirs, giving them to the wounded. Lord Perseus then spoke up.

"Gelder, take your injured plus these two, and let Pearson know we won. I'll stay, and help the men clean up."

I nodded my head shocked at his willingness to do the grunt work before riding off with the men in tow, I made the right choice following Perseus here.

**Percy POV:**

A year and a half had passed since the battle for Sea Dragon and I was happy with the progress we had made since then. After setting up our camp where our castle would be, I had five stone mason's work on building a strong twelve-foot-high wall that would be four feet thick, which would surround the clearing, stopping at the cliff in a U shape. Giving plenty of room for a decent sized castle, and room for a small city that would be about 60 acres.

I then had one of my craftsmen work on a dock and two others work on a dry dock for ship building. Combined that took half of my labor force. So, I set the other half to work on Seahaven, which is what I named my castle. It would be on the cliff edge protecting it from behind, too high for current ship weaponry to do any real damage. While working on that I put Gelder in charge of the guards and their rotations for wild animals and Ironborn. I then taught the women and children how to fish, as all of the men were busy building.

After five months, Seahaven, and the docks were complete. Half way through construction I realized I could introduce something these people had never seen. So, I had a stone mason build a water tower in the middle of the city, with a cone around it that would catch the rainwater, and any easy path up for the people on water to fill up the tower for the day. After coming up with the brilliant idea of pipes, I had them installed throughout Seahaven so that the castle had running water.

With the help of my powers, which were getting better, I was able to create a hot spring underneath the castle, allowing us to pipe the steam through the castle walls. Which would help keep it warm, although it took a couple weeks to create the hot spring. The castle itself wasn't very big, only about 5,000 square feet. I created a basement that would serve as safe room for the citizens, that was the size of half the castle.

The other half was turned into dungeons, some created into the cliff face, with Iron bars the only thing from keeping the prisoners from falling into the ocean. Seahaven though was quite beautiful in my eyes, we had a large dining hall which would also serve as my court room, similar to that of Winterfell.

We had a small war room off to the side, followed by a study I had created, ready to be filled with books. Followed by three guest rooms and 5 bathrooms each complete with an iron bathtub, stone toilet, and iron sink.

With the help of my powers we created a large sewer system that would be able to support the entire town, which went away from the town, outside the walls before coming out a cliff side into the ocean. Several miles away from our current spot. It took nearly 3 months to build.

Despite my incessance they built me a grand master bedroom complete with a huge closet and its own bathroom with a silver sink, and bathtub, and golden toilet seat. All from the materials we gathered from the Ironborn ships. They had apparently been camped at Sea Dragon, after a successful raid. Upstairs had Four more guest bedrooms, not including my own, with 4 bathrooms all having the same equipment as the one's downstairs.

Seahaven had four towers one which would act as a lighthouse, the other two which were on opposite sides of each other acted as guard towers and would be the barracks for two dozen or so men who would guard the castle. The final one was where the ravens were to send messages.

I also had secretly built a passage with my waterpowers down to the docks, which had enough room to have 2 ships docked at once, and a dry dock built off to the side. Once the castle was complete, we had a celebratory feast before, I had two stonemason's and two craftsmen start working on houses for the people, and future residents. Making sure that they connected them to the water tower, and the sewer system which had constant running water thanks to an underground stream I had diverted.

I was brought out of my reminiscing by the sound of Thalassa landing beside me on top of Seahaven's flat roof, covered in black stone to help with heat. I grinned down at the town thankful for being from the future, while absentmindedly petting Thalassa's head

The gate which had just been finished today, lead out to a dirt path down to the docks and the trail we took from Winterfell nearly 2 years ago, that hadn't been used since keeping Thalassa a secret and proving how loyal my people were.

Once inside the gates there was a cobblestoned path that broke off into three directions. To left lead to the residential district which would take up half of the space inside the walls, three quarters of the current space being used. With the builders having enough room to build another 100 houses having finished all the houses for everyone currently living here. All houses having running water, but sadly no steam an issue that will have to be addressed soon considering the risk of freezing water in pipes.

Deciding that northerners needed some type of luxury I created a hot spring, and a Roman like bathhouse around it which everyone loved and was a great place to relax and socialize. There was only one, but it had rooms for men, women, both, and a handful of private rooms for those willing to spend some money, the public rooms being free.

To the right of the gate was the horse stables, and barracks for the military, along with a small training ground complementing the one inside Seahaven, it was were the men who patrolled the city, and the ramparts slept. A couple blocks past that was a field were the citizens could relax and kids could play. After passing the field was a small six-foot-high wall that lead into our two barns, glasshouses, and storehouse. Which gave us a good supply of food on top of the fishing and hunting.

Going straight ahead from the gate lead to the center of town, which was the water tower, that was in the process of being filled for the day. After the success of the first one I had a private one built for Seahaven itself after the town used up all the water one day, which was a little annoying.

All around the water tower were shops, we had a blacksmith, butcher, baker, fish market, furniture maker, and several more. Which was slowly refilling all the money I had spent making this place. Continuing past the center of town you found a few more shops before meeting the 6-foot walls protecting Seahaven from the town, making it the place to fall back to if the main walls fell.

Inside these walls, we had the treasury, the castle blacksmith, and a large two-story building that I built as a school, the first floor serving as teaching everyone how to read, and write, as well as basic math. The second floor was specialized into four parts, land warfare/strategy, advanced math/sciences, healing, and naval warfare/strategy.

Our town had grown in population slightly due to some citizens from Bear Island making it over, and the prisoners we freed from the few Ironborn raids. Due to our good relations with the Mormont's, thanks in no small part to Pearson, they helped us get a lot of materials needed like our Iron and stone. In turn we helped lessen the Ironborn raids with our ships, which were currently made up of just the Ironborn long ships.

In two months however our first ship to be built would be complete. It was very similar to a Greek galleon with a strong iron battering ram, with 50 oars per side, only requiring 15 men to power them and enough room for 20 archers that will shoot fire arrows. Its name being the Sea Fang. We had just enough men to arm her, and she had a nice captain's quarters. I also had built room for a couple ballista which I would invent in a few weeks' time.

Until we could get a fleet of them with the men to arm it, the Sea Fang would simply patrol the waters between Bear Island, demolishing Ironborn raiders and protecting our fishermen.

I turned to Thalassa and admired how big she had grown. She was a sight to behold now her scales glittered like crashing waves, she was nearly six feet long and was just starting to fly and hunt on her own. Mostly eating fish despite my complaints, although some days she would bring back a deer or two. A week ago, she brought back a charred bear pelt, after learning she could breathe fire for the first time.

She was like a cat that kept wanting to show off how strong she was, and I loved her for it. Feeling my love, she leaned into my hand despite it being slightly smaller than her head. I looked up into the sky seeing a raven arrive from the direction of Winterfell. Curious I made my way to the raven tower, leaving Thalassa to bathe in the warmth of the sun on the roof.

When I arrived, Pearson looked relived to see me before handing me the note from the raven saying sorry. Confused I opened the note.

"_Dear Perseus,_

_I regret to inform you that Harold Cassel died, the memorial feast will be held in a week's time._

_Sincerely, Eddard Stark."_

I put the note down making sure it was the dire wolf seal, before lowering my head I would have to make good time in order to make it to the feast on time.

"Pearson send a letter back to Winterfell, letting them know I will be there. Also, I leave Seahaven in your care until I return."

With that I left the Raven Tower with a lot on my mind, and a sadness in my heart.

**So, tell me what you guys think, next chapter will basically start with S1E1 of GoT so we get into the story, also I am more certain that this will be a Percy/Margaery story. Be sure to leave a review, and favorite/follow if you enjoyed.**

**Also let me know if I should put more into the city building because I would be willing to put more of how he built Sea Dragon in the next chapter.**

**Also follow me on Twitter neptunerover, for updates about updates. Until next time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guy's I'm back with another chapter, sorry I'm late but got a new job, and school started, sorry. be sure to review, and Favorite/Follow if you enjoyed. **

**Zoom99: Thank you for the heads up, I didn't see the typo it was meant to be 5,000 sq foot castle. The town/entire thing is about 50 acres**

**EnterGoodUsernameHere: That's true but he is also on a time crunch.**

**Also, final point, to everyone who keeps saying that Percy is part god he should be able to kill everything in one swing, you are welcome to write your own story. But in my eyes while Percy is strong, he isn't a god. He can't kill hundreds upon hundreds of enemies without breaking a sweat, especially when some of them are going to be skilled. **

**I do not own PJO or GoT.**

**Percy POV**:

I found myself back onto the roof of Seahaven, basking in the warmth. I was leaning against Thalassa, her wing wrapping around me protectively. I was reminiscing about my old life back on earth and wondered how everyone was doing. I was curious if Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary were ok and if Nico and Hazel were taking care of them.

Thalassa sensing my negative thought process smacked me with her tail to get my mind off of it, something I was both thankful for and going to regret later. I knew at some point I would have to deal with everything I ran away from but now was not the time, now was the time to prepare for my return to Winterfell and the funeral for Harold.

I was about to get up and leave but I felt Thalassa's longing for me to stay and decided to stay a bit longer and cherish this moment. I didn't get to spend much time with her, only being able to play with her once a day or so. The rest of the time was spent helping build my settlement, managing our coin & food. As well as Teaching a few people certain things from the future for the school, so they could teach others. As well as training men to be guards, and part of my army.

It has kept me exhausted for the previous year and a half but seeing how happy everyone in my city was made up for it. While our guards/military has grown since losing so many to take Sea Dragon, I could only afford to bring five men with me to Harold's funeral. Anymore and I would be crippling my city, leaving only 30 men to guard the entire city.

While my experience, combined with Gelder's made my men's combat prowess equivalent to the Greek Spartans. We could still be overrun if they had a couple hundred men. My navy meanwhile only had one ship minus the Sea Fang that was manned by people I trained in naval warfare.

While it gave them a drastic edge over the Ironborn, if it was anything more than a 3v1 they would be destroyed. I was running out of able-bodied men; I would have the space for another 100 men plus their families. It was only a matter of getting them.

Which led me into my current dilemma as to whether or not I would bring Thalassa with me to Winterfell. She would help me get the men to follow me, but she was still young. Should rumors make it to Robert Baratheon, then she might be dead.

Feeling my indecisiveness, Thalassa nudged my side and I felt her desire to go. Deciding that I would protect her to my last breath I decided I would bring her with me. I felt her happiness at the idea which spread to myself as well. I then went to find Gelder, Pearson, and a woman named Ronna.

She was older probably in her mid-thirties, but she was incredibly smart. She had dark brown hair, with soft green eyes. She had filled the role in my council as my master of coin. Freeing Pearson and I to focus on other things such as food management and building projects and other duties.

After giving word to a guard that I was convening a meeting, made my way to the council/war room. Once everyone arrived, I informed them of Harold's death and that I would be leaving Seahaven with Thalassa and five guards, to try and recruit some people to move to Seahaven so that we could have a small army and navy.

They agreed to my plan though Gelder wanted to come, I told him I needed him here should the Ironborn try and attack. With that short meeting being adjourned I left Gelder to grab the five men who would accompany me. While Ronna and Pearson left to prepare for running the city in my absence.

Deciding I would find Thalassa at the gate, I went to the small stable in Seahaven where only a handful of horses resided, one of which being my personal horse Aledo. I found him on an Ironborn ship that had tried to raid us soon after Seahaven was completed. He was a horse from a Kal that was stolen from a few Ironborn that sailed to Essos.

He was prideful but fast, and loyal, he also made decent conversation. When he realized that I could talk to him he pledged to be loyal to me. He had a dark chestnut brown coat with a white spot between the eyes. When I arrived at the stables, I felt him enter my mind.

"_Evening Lord, how can I serve you?"_

I groaned hating when he did this whole kiss ass thing, it meant he got into some trouble.

"What did you do this time Aledo?"

"_Nothing man, some guard got to close though, and I had to show him that I was not to be messed with."_

"Ughh, Aledo stop hurting them. If we are ever attacked, they are the ones who are saving your life."

He mumbled out an okay, while I brushed him before saddling him and heading towards the gate. After making it to the gate I found 5 men on horses, all I recognized from our original journey here. I had them introduce themselves, there was Ivar, Baldur, Andros, Phillip, and Saffir.

Once I made sure everyone had provisions and a tent, I reached out for Thalassa feeling her close by I looked up and saw her flying overhead before coming down and landing next to use. All the horses minus Aledo got a little skittish, but I calmed them with my mind.

After petting Thalassa, I told her to stay close. I felt her acknowledgement, before we started our journey back to Winterfell.

**Line Break**

When we arrived in Wintertown five days later, due to the much smaller group, there was a lot of confusion. Mostly because the common folk had no idea what a dragon looked like. A few assumed as such no doubt recognizing me, and the rumors that circled a year and a half ago. Those people looked at me in awe, fear, and shock.

While Thalassa was still an infant, she was just under six feet in length with a five-foot wingspan. Just big enough to be mistaken for a large bird if it wasn't for the dark green scales. Once we entered Winterfell Ned was waiting with his family, and Rodrick.

After dismounting our horses, we all gave a small bow to Ned before he ushered us in, a few stable hands taking our horses while I had Thalassa fly high above the castle. I trusted Eddard, but I didn't trust that one of his people wouldn't try and kill Thalassa as a trophy.

"Ah, Perseus how have you been? I've heard rumors that you've turned Sea Dragon Point into a wonderful place."

"I've been well Ned, I like to believe Seahaven and Seatown are well liked. We finished our walls a week ago 12 feet high and 4 feet thick."

"That's great Perseus. How's Thalassa? I see she has grown since I last saw her."

"She is doing great, eats a lot of fish, but she is getting stronger. A few weeks ago, she brought me a charred bear pelt, like a cat that had just killed a bird."

Everyone laughed at that, the conversation turning into small talk as we made our way to the dining hall. I learned that Theon had found a whore he was madly in love with despite the fact he could never wed her. I also learned that Jon was considering taking up the Nights Watch. I also learned that the Stark children received dire wolf cubs a few days earlier.

It was something I would bring up to him later but currently I was starving and wanted some food. As usual the feast Winterfell put on was phenomenal, full of venison, good ale & wine, and some of the softest bread.

Once the food was eaten Ned had some guards show me to my room, I gave my men coin for a hotel in Wintertown. Knowing that they wouldn't be given rooms in Winterfell. I reached out to Thalassa, and at feeling her acknowledgement had her meet me at the Weirwood tree.

Once there I sat down waiting for her to show, however Ned arrived first.

"Ah Perseus good I was looking for you."

I looked up at him seeing a sadness in his eyes, and tiredness in his posture.

"Yes Ned? Is everything all right?"

Fearing the worse for my men, or maybe something happened at Seahaven. I guess upon hearing the panic in my voice gave me a slightly reassuring smile.

"Jon Arryn is dead, and King Robert is riding for Winterfell."

While it was better news then Seahaven being destroyed, it wasn't great. Of course, though Thalassa would choose that time to show up, landing beside me and looking at Eddard curiously.

"Shit Ned, that's not good. What are we going to do about Thalassa?"

At this Eddard's face turned grim.

"I am not for sure yet, Robert isn't close as I just received the raven. If he left King's Landing immediately after he sent the raven, he would have about three weeks left of travel."

I calmed a little at this.

"Well that gives us time then, do you really think he would kill me and her on sight?"

Eddard closed his eyes at this deep in thought.

"I am sure you know not to say a word, but I believe he is coming to ask me to be his Hand. I might be able to sway him with time but until I can, I believe he would kill you, Thalassa, and your people without hesitation. He is blinded by hatred for the Targaryen's, and though you are not one, I believe he would see you as one. Especially with the rumors of two Targaryen's in Essos."

I nodded my head, absentmindedly stroking Thalassa's neck.

"Thank you, Ned, I know this is a lot to ask but can I get your word that you will wait as long as possible to tell Robert of Thalassa? I know there will be rumors and I will stay and greet Robert myself, but I can't let anything happen to Thalassa."

Ned nodded his head.

"I will do my best but it I don't know how long I can, or will for that matter, keep this from him."

"Thank you, Ned, that is all I can ask of you. I believe I will take Thalassa home after the funeral then, keep her from prying eyes. That brings me to ask another favor of you Ned."

Ned looked at me, knowing I didn't ask for a lot.

"While we have prospered greatly at Seahaven, I do not have enough men. Currently I only have a skeleton crew to guard my people. Should the Ironborn actually attack I am not certain as to whether or not we could repel them."

Eddard stroked his beard at this.

"How many men are you requesting Perseus?"

"Well currently I can accommodate 50 men and their families, and in a few months 50 more."

Eddard's eyes shot up at this, no doubt in shock at how well I was doing.

"I will see what I can do, but when you bring Thalassa back, I want to see this Seahaven. I can hardly believe you are so well off in such a short amount of time."

I wanted to tell him, that's what being a demigod that controls water can do. Getting perfect stone was easy despite being exhausting. Instead I just told him having a dragon as a symbol of motivation helped a lot. He laughed at that before we bid each other goodnight.

**Line Break**

I stood behind, and off to the side of Ned as we waited for the King and his convoy to arrive, haven gotten word they were close a few minutes ago. I had my armor as the ring on my finger, with Riptide in a sheath at my waist, and my bow as the necklace. I wore my wolf's cloak as the wind was hard today.

While waiting I started to remember the trip back to Seahaven, only returning to Winterfell a day ago. We had buried Harold the morning after Ned and I's conversation, having a feast that evening honoring his life. I learned that he had died of sickness, something that was common in the north.

The next morning, we rode to Seahaven my men, Ned, Thalassa, two dozen Winterfell guards, and 50 men and their families that Ned had managed to gather. Some of them were people who needed a new start, a few who thought Seahaven had better opportunities then Winterfell, the rest came from men who wanted to join Winterfell's guard.

I was thankful for the support, and we arrived in Seahaven in two weeks' time. I was sure when Gelder saw all the men with me, he got ten years younger in front of my eyes. I had faith he would get them into fighting shape in no time. The harsh training, I had gotten from Chiron saved me so many times that I wanted my men to have the best shot of surviving a conflict.

I had trained him and a lot of other men as well so that they could teach the recruits, as well as giving them workout instructions that every soldier/guard had to do, along with meals that I paid for. I knew that your diet was an important part in training.

I turned to Ned and saw him admiring my walls, and felt a lot of pride at that, soon Gelder met us at the gate, and at seeing all the men, visibly relaxed. Before he went into a slight bow.

"Lord Stark, Lord Perseus. I am glad you returned, and hope you had safe travels. And thank you Lord Stark for getting us the men we desperately needed."

He nodded his head before I told Gelder to show the men to their houses, while I told Saffir to take the Winterfell guards to the bath, and that I would show Ned around. At Ned's nod of approval all the guards followed Saffir, while the rest of my men helped the stable hands with the horses.

I then reached out to Thalassa, telling her she was free to do as she pleased, knowing nothing would harm her here, before leading Ned through Seatown. He was shocked at the size of the place and when I told him about the running water, he was in pure awe.

When he saw the barns with the farm animals, he told me they wouldn't last. I told him we would see, as I built those barns over a hot spring, and pipes holding heat from the spring kept the barn warm.

He was impressed and was hoping I would be able to help him figure out to do the same in Winterfell which I happily agreed too. I then showed him the bathhouse, something he also wanted to see about adding to Winterfell.

After that we had a small feast before I showed Ned to the guest room and how to use the running water. Before leaving him and calling a small council meeting.

Once everyone had arrived, I started off informing my people of everything that had happened in Winterfell. Leaving out the hand of the king part. Pearson and Gelder saying they would look after Thalassa personally until I returned which I thanked them for.

I then told Ronna to start working up how to get money to pay the new men, and ways to get the rest of the men we needed. I didn't want to ask Ned for much more unless it was dire, like now. I then asked Gelder what these 50 men would be able to do for us?

"Well, Lord Perseus. Our walls will now be able to be fully manned, with a regular guard patrol through the city, as well as us having a small militia of around 20 men."

I nodded my head grinning slightly.

"That's great news. Train the new recruits hard Gelder I want them ready as soon as possible, you never know with these Ironborn. Don't half ass it though, I want them as good as everyone else."

He nodded his head.

"Alright then I will leave with Ned in the morning along with Ivar, Saffir, Baldur, Andros, and Phillip, from their I will meet King Robert. Make sure those men are ready before you have them do any task on their own, and please take good care of Thalassa she might get depressed without me close by."

They all nodded their heads before we went our separate ways. After that Ned and I stayed in Seahaven for about another week informing him of my plans for the small navy and plans if I need to expand the city, for more people. Leaving six days before we assumed Robert would arrive.

I was taken out of my thoughts as I heard horses trotting inside the castle gates before a giant man on a horse came to a stop in the middle of the square. I knelt following everyone's lead, knowing he would kill someone for such blatant disrespect.

The giant man got off his horse with the help of two men bringing him a step. Once Robert motioned for us all to stand, he and Ned had a side conversation before breaking into hugs. I also noticed the prince looking at Sansa like a bird would their prey. Made me want to throw Riptide straight through his heart.

After some tense introductions with the queen Rob demanded he be taken to the crypts to pay his respects. Once they left, I got a better look at Jamie, the queen and the prince. All looking quite similar. The Lannister genes must have been strong, because the prince could have been mistaken as a son born of incest.

I heard Arya ask Sansa where the Imp was, which led Cersei to send Jamie to find their brother. After that the crowd basically dispersed everyone clearly waiting for the feast to start. I headed to the training yard, looking to see if any of these southern men could put up a decent fight.

After a half hour or so of some pretty mediocre fights, I started to leave figuring I would practice some archery. A voice stopped me however, it was full of arrogance and cockiness.

"I suppose the north has some talent afterall, who are you boy?"

I turned to look at the man he was tall, with a square jaw and blonde hair, and in shiny gold armor. He reminded me a little of Jason, but Jason wasn't this arrogant.

"Perseus Jackson, Lord of Sea Dragon Point. You are?"

The man seemed shocked and confused.

"Jamie Lannister, surely you've heard of me."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah heard you were one of the greatest swordsmen, care for a spar?"

He chuckled before drawing his sword as I did mine. Then we fought, and I must say he was by far the best opponent I faced since arriving here, with Ned being a close second. After our initial clash of blades, it was a constant back and forth.

He would go for a feint that I would counter before I went for a slash that he parried or dodged. After about ten minutes of fighting that was even, I used the move I was taught so long ago sliding my sword down to his hilt and flicking.

As Jamie's sword went clattering to the ground, I looked at his face, and the shock that was written all over it. A few people had witnessed the fight from the south and all were looking at me in shock as well. After a second, I picked up his sword and handed it to him.

"That was a good fight Jamie, you almost had me a couple of times there."

He took his sword before shaking my extended hand.

"Yes, well long travel dulls the senses, you should join a tournament in King's Landing."

I smirked at him, thank you but I don't like fighting for fun, especially for fame. If everyone knows I'm a great swordsman who would ever underestimate me in battle?

Jamie gave a chuckle at that.

"Stark, said a very similar thing. There is a lot of money to be earned if you win though, something to think about champ."

With that he gave me a pat on the back with a cocky smirk before walking away. I also headed for the tavern, I was no alcoholic like some, but I had taken a liking to the stuff and my blood meant I didn't really get too drunk.

When I arrived at the tavern however, I saw a dwarf being harassed by a bunch of north men, I was about to intervene but stopped myself as the dwarf just brushed off the insults and occasionally fired back one that just went over their heads.

I realized he was enjoying the whole thing, and before I knew it all the men in the room, myself included were listening and laughing as the man told jokes and stories that had everyone in good spirits.

The comradery ended though as he got up to leave saying he was late for a feast and I realized I was the same, so I followed him out. The small man then called out.

"Ahhh, so you figured out I was the Lannister Imp and are either following me for money or to kill me, so which is it?"

At this I chuckled a little

"Neither, you reminded me that I was late to the same feast, and what is your name? Surely the Imp is not it."

At this he laughed as well.

"No, the Imp is indeed not my name. I am Tyrion Lannister, and you are surely no common man, so who are you?"

"I am Perseus Jackson, Lord of Sea Dragon Point."

"Ah I see, well Lord Perseus good fortune on your travels, but I think I am going to explore around the castle and get rid of this booze."

I chuckled before wishing him luck as well and entered the feast in mid-swing. The second I walked in the door I saw Robert kissing and flirting with the wrench's and felt bad for the queen. If he did it so openly then its common, and he truly doesn't care about her.

I then noticed Arya fling food right into Sansa's face and started laughing my ass off, I then caught the look Lady Stark sent Robb and knew Arya wouldn't be happy being forced going to bed so early.

I then went to find Ned and find out whether or not he would be going to King's Landing. I caught his eye and he excused himself from the table.

"So, are you heading down to King's Landing?"

"Yes, I can't very well deny the King. We are going hunting in the morning, and you are welcome to join."

I shook my head.

"Afraid I'll have to decline; I don't want to leave Thalassa for long. I will leave in the morning, just remember you and your family are my friends, should you need us I'll be there."

With that we shook forearms before going back to the feast.

**Hey guys, I know it's shorter than my other chapters but I'm not for sure how I want to precede. I also wanted to get this out after so long. Didn't want you guys to think I gave up on this story. Be sure to review and follow and favorite if you enjoyed. Ill try and get the next update out as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's I haven't abandoned this story by any means, it's just kind of hard writing good quality chapters with college and having a bit of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Also check out my twitter, Neptunerover.**

**Also, I'm currently in some self-quarantine so I got time to write. Shout out to my state winning March Sickness bracket which was rigged because we just didn't test people but eh. Now onto reviews.**

**Hideki67: Again, what's the point in having a story with, no conflict? Hopefully the conversation with Chaos clears up a few things.**

**InCK: Thank you for pointing out the timeline errors I have been doing my best to get the timeline right, but a few things will be fudged around just to make sense, but I'll go back and fix it.**

**Caragor: I agree I am trying to make it so there is interesting portions in every chapter the tv shows did a good job of showing time elapse, but I can be a bit impatient at times, I'm trying to work on that and build a few side points and a few different POV's every now and then. **

**AMonkeyGSuper: 1. Percy is young he doesn't quite realize that relationships and feelings change also this won't be like an instantaneous pairing it will take a bit you got to remember he will spend the rest of his life here. **

**Oh, and the reason Thalassa is growing so slowly is because Percy isn't a Targaryen, but because it was a gift from Chaos, he has a strong connection with her. Think of Thalassa more like a Inheritance cycle dragon then a GoT one. **

**I do not own PJO or Game of Thrones**

By the time I woke in the morning the sun was just starting to rise, and I made my way to Aledo and began saddling him up, having a small conversation about the previous night.

"_I'm telling you my lord this mare is going to be pregnant with my kid after last night. I need you to convince your friend to bring her with us."_

"_I can't do that man, that's one of the king's horses not Eddard's we can't bring any unnecessary attention to us right now."_

I heard him snort his frustrations but by that point he was saddled up and ready to go. However just as I was leading him out of the stables, I was stopped by Ned and the hunting party, which included the King himself.

"Perseus, I'm glad I caught you this is King Robert Baratheon."

I bowed my head, "My king."

"You can rise, Ned has told me quite a bit about you lad. Quite impressive all you've accomplished at such a young age."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Are you joining us for the hunt boy? I say you look as though you would have no trouble with it."

"No, your Grace, Sadly Seahaven requires my presence."

Robert nodded his head. "Very well, let's go Ned I have an itching to kill a boar or fuck a whore."

And with that the King, Ned, and the rest of the hunting party rode off leaving me with my thoughts, and a few day's ride back to Sea Dragon Point.

The ride back was fairly uneventful, other then when I was a few hours away I felt Thalassa's presence flying towards me, no doubt excited to see me after so long. Figuring I would play with her a bit I told Aledo to start going through the woods, What better way than with a game of cat & mouse.

Aledo took off at top speed galloping through a small deer trail that was thick with underbrush and jumping over fallen tree stumps, I felt Thalassa start her chase and keep pace with us so I had Aledo make a sharp right, then left, then right then right again then another left, doing everything possible to make this a challenge for Thalassa.

Finally, we came through the thicket into a small clearing with a pond, I let Aledo drink knowing that our excursion was hard on him, and then waited for Thalassa to land. After a few minutes I felt her presence above us, and her annoyance that we managed to lose her for a few minutes.

Once she landed, I went over to her and started petting her snout while she curled around me giving me a place to lie down and rest. The clearing was relaxing I felt the pond a few feet away as well as the hum of energy that being in this untamed area gave off. Deciding this was a good a place as any I used my wolf pelt as a blanket and Thalassa as a pillow and drifted off into a restless sleep.

_I found myself in what looked to be a waiting room of some kind, there were pictures everywhere of the cosmos and beginning of, well everything. Quickly figuring out that I was somewhere close to Chaos I waited to see what she wanted from me. _

"_Ah Perseus, glad you could make it."_

"_Lady Chaos, how can I help you?"_

_She stared at me for a second before motioning me to walk with her, I got up from my seat and watched as the world around me morphed into a park filled with exotic trees and plants some a bright green/teal other a blazing yellow and orange._

_The water however was a consistent ocean green and it somehow managed to tie everything together. The plant life felt almost sentient like they were watching me study them. Overall the whole park was extremely beautiful and the dark, almost black, steel benches were a great accent to the bright colors. _

_Noticing that Chaos was leaving me behind in my awe I quickly caught up with her. _

"_You know Perseus you are the first of your kind. A mortal that has visited two different universes."_

_I nodded my head; I was shocked I was the only one. I would have thought she would have some supreme commander/ assassin that was once a demigod that got betrayed and was given a second chance._

"_Because of that Ananke was upset, you created a great imbalance in the world your currently in, and a void in the one you left. I am trying to teach her that there is a balance in the chaos."_

"_I am confused Chaos, what does this have to do with me?"_

_She stopped us, and suddenly the park we were walking through disappeared and we were in a frozen tundra, and I watched a man with brown eyes in all black running away from a blizzard before the blizzard consumed him. After a few seconds the blizzard disappeared, and the man returned except this time his eyes were a bright blue and his skin white._

"_I am afraid Ananke has given the White Walkers a bit more strength to help balance the odds."_

_Then it hit me like a ton of bricks thanks to the blessing from Chaos I knew that blizzard was actually a white walker, and that man was now a member of the undead horde._

_Suddenly we were back in the park and we continued walking down the path admiring the unique scenery. I watched as a creature that reminded me of a crocodile basking in the sun the only difference being that it had the tail of an ankylosaurus rather than a pointed one on earth._

"_You know Perseus, the gods of the world you are in have long been dormant but with your arrival they began to stir. It is not normal for the Iron Born to attack a place so far away as such as Winterfell, but the Drowned God is slowly awaking, and he has been giving his people strength."_

"_I see Chaos but what am I supposed to do?"_

_She smiled at me. "Do what you do best Perseus create your own fate, create Chaos in the natural order. I believe it is your father who said, 'The sea does not like to be contained' did he not?"_

_I nodded my head sad at the reminder of my old life but satisfied in convincing myself that they would be okay without me, this world needed my help and I would do everything I could to help it and enjoy myself along the way. _

_Chaos stared at me for a few seconds before resuming our walk through the park. _

"_Our time grows short Perseus; I have but two things left to tell you. I have spoken with Annabeth, and she wanted me to tell you to quit feeling sorry about her death and to move on, and that you would be together again one day in some form."_

_I felt tears well in my eyes at that. I had managed to keep my mind off her for the better half of a year but hearing Chaos say something that I knew Annabeth would want me to do destroyed my barriers. _

"_Second, I am impressed by all that you have managed to accomplish in such a short amount of time. I hope that Thalassa proves to be a great friend."_

_I smiled at that. Bringing my mind from the sadness that I always surrounded myself with when I thought about Annabeth. A problem I would have to deal with soon._

"_Yes, she has, I can't thank you enough Lady Chaos."_

_I felt her approval as I slowly started to come back to consciousness, however before I was awake fully, I heard Chaos say one last thing._

"_Oh, and trust in the Auburn Rose." _

I woke to a rustling in the air and the smell of moisture. Knowing the telltale signs of a storm, since I have made a few myself, decided it was best that I be in Seahaven when this one hit, it would be a severe one. Looking up and seeing the sun was setting I called Aledo to me before telling Thalassa she was free to head back to Seahaven, and that I would see her there shortly.

I made it back to Seahaven just in time, because the second I crossed the gates it started to storm a mixture of sleet and snow. After riding Aledo through the city, I made it to the castle stables, handing him off to the stable hand while simultaneously telling a guard to call a meeting.

I found myself in our war room, Pearson was the first in followed shortly by Ronna with Gelder being the last in I learned that not much happened, other than Thalassa missed me and we had finished 2 houses meaning we only had 20 left until we were out of room inside the regular walls.

As Gelder and Ronna left I asked Pearson to stay back for a minute. My dream with Chaos left me with some questions and I trusted Pearson's knowledge.

"Pearson, while in Winterfell I heard tales of an Auburn Rose. Do you have any idea who or what they were referring to?"

Pearson looked to be deep in thought for a bit.

"My best guess my lord, would most likely be one of the Tyrell's. I heard rumors that Olena Tyrell had a granddaughter that is said to be one of the most beautiful women in the Seven Kingdoms."

"Okay Pearson, do you think she would be a great ally to us?"

"Of course, my Lord, the Tyrells basically supply all the grain to King's Landing if we had an alliance then we would need not worry about ever needing food again."

"Thank you, Pearson. That is all."

"You are welcome, My Lord."

With that I was left with my thoughts, I mean I trusted Chaos enough to try and find this Auburn Rose. That would have to wait however, I had to figure out what I would do with Thalassa. In about a year she would get too big to be mistaken as a bird and still too small to properly defend herself.

I trusted everyone at Seahaven, I had all their loyalty but with the trade we would soon be having with the rest of the world it wouldn't be long until Robert would have to many people telling these rumors for Ned to keep them at bay and Roberts attention elsewhere.

Deciding this was something I would deal with when the time came, I went to my room and passed out the second my head touched the pillow.

**Line Break**

I walked out on to the deck of The Atlantis smiling as I felt the sea beneath my feet, and the sea breeze on my face. It had been almost half a year since my time at Winterfell and I was proud to say that while Seahavens progress slowed we still kept a good pace completing 2 ships, one being the Atlantis and the other being Beartooth.

Beartooth was in the same class as the Seafang, The Atlantis however was a new type of ship I had built with a steel instead of iron battering ram, three ballistae on each side, and the ability to carry 100 men not including crew.

I felt Thalassa's presence above as we kept a steady pace for Bear Island with all the food we could spare. It had been a tense 4 months, but one that was lucky none the less. I had managed to gain 150 men, enough to have a strong small fleet, and 40 men at the ready in the form of an army leaving 50 men to guard and keep the peace at Seahaven.

Not all the men stayed in the castle in fact a majority lived outside the walls. Thalassa has grown to a point now that she would no longer be mistaken for a bird, sitting at 9 feet long and 18-foot wingspan, along with the ability to breath fire meant that she was quite deadly. But against any more then probably 30 men she would have a hard time.

She was still vulnerable to arrows, something we found out during an Iron born raid a month back. She healed quickly though something I was grateful for. It was the main reason I allowed her to come with us to the trip to Bear Island.

A lot had happened in a few months' time, a tournament had been held to celebrate Ned's title as Hand of the King, and Daenerys Targaryen was pregnant with a child from some leader of Dothraki. Not to mention the fact that Bran had taken a fall not long after I left Winterfell becoming paralyzed from the waist down despite my best efforts to heal him.

Something in my gut told me war was coming and I wanted to be sure that I had the Mormont's on the side of the Starks. The one good thing that has come out of this past year is that Robert still had no idea Thalassa existed, thanks in no small part to Ned.

I was brought out of my musings as we docked in at Bear Island and I was greeted by Lady Maege Mormont. She was in the middle of sizing me up before her eyes widened drastically at the sight of Thalassa landing on the dock beside me, rubbing her head against my hand.

"Lady Maege, a pleasure to meet you after so long. I am Lord Perseus of Sea Dragon Point and this is Thalassa."

Her eyes were still comically wide before griping my forearm, "By the old gods, I never thought I'd see the day. While I had heard rumors of a great Sea Dragon, I would have never thought them to be true. It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lord Perseus."

With the introductions out of the way I had Thalassa stay with The Atlantis while they unloaded the supplies in case the Ironborn decided to attack. Well my crew that is everyone who didn't know about Thalassa just stared at her in shock.

"So, Lord Perseus, pray tell how you have control over such a powerful beast."

I smirked, "Well In the spirit of cooperation between our 2 houses I came across her egg on the King's Road, and with Maester Luwin's help we managed to hatch her about 2 years ago. I can assure you though Lady Maege I am no Targaryen. Best guess that we can come up with is I was somehow related to an Old Valerian family."

She seemed to appreciate the honesty and accepted my lie as a version of the truth. The rest of the walk was in silence until we made it to her meeting room. Where she then handed me a small bag full of golden stags.

"I wanted to thank you Lord Perseus for coming personally, although you didn't have to, I quite enjoyed working with Pearson."

I could see a faint blush on her face as she mentioned that, and I smiled inwardly, Pearson that sly dog.

"It was my honor Lady Maege, considering we are basically neighbors and the Iron Born raids we have hopefully lessened on your land I feel it only right that we meet in person at some point."

She nodded her head, "Yes well thank you for the food we have had a lot more with the lessening raids, but we are still a little bit of ways away from being self-sustaining."

"You are welcome my lady I actual had a few ulterior motives coming here in person."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I feel that there might be a war coming soon considering a Stark has gone south, I was hoping that should we be called upon both our houses could defend one another while we were away."

She nodded her head "I see, while I don't know what we would be able to do considering our lack of ships, but of course it is the least we could do considering all the help you have given us."

"Thank you, as for the issue of ships if you have the available manpower for them to be manned, I will send over one of my ship builders and a few men to teach your men how to build strong ships like the Sea Fang and Beartooth. As well as how to run said ships."

"That would be very kind Lord Perseus, I can see Pearson was not wrong about you."

I laughed at that, "I will say Pearson was not wrong about you either, you are in fact a strong leader."

At this she laughed as we made our way back to The Atlantis, I talked to one of the men and learned they had finished unloading the ship, and after calling Thalassa back from the ocean we began preparations to head back to Seahaven.

**Line Break**

We arrived at Seahaven after a long 4 days of travel, and I was looking forward to sleeping in my bed. However, the look on Pearson's face and the note in his hand told me a different story. Letting Thalassa rest on the roof knowing she was tired after flying so long, I let my men dock the Atlantis while I met with Pearson telling him to wait until we were in private and the council was together.

Once everyone was gathered in the war room, with the addition of 2 more people I had appointed to my council in the past 4 months. A man by the name of Darien, and a woman by the name of Katelyn. Darien being my naval commander and Katelyn being in charge of land development and education as well as medicine.

"Alright Pearson you have the floor."

"Thank you, Lord Perseus, it is with grave news that I say that King Robert Baratheon is dead, and Ned Stark is imprisoned. Robb Stark has called his bannermen to march south."

You could hear a pin drop with how silent the room was. Pearson continued however, before anyone could come up with a response.

"Robb along with this letter, sent another for your eyes-only Perseus."

With that being said Pearson handed me a letter with an untouched wax seal of the Dire Wolf emblazoned proudly on the front. I carefully opened the letter before quickly scanning it.

_Dear Perseus, I ask you of this in a time of dire need. You saved my family once before out of the kindness of your heart, and I ask that you do so once again. I am sure you have been informed of the events taken place in King's Landing however what is not common knowledge is that both Arya and Sansa were with my father in Kings Landing and while we know that Sansa is still there we have yet to locate Arya._

_I tell you this in complete confidence, and it is with the upmost respect that I ask you to travel ahead of the main Northern force and find my sister. Meanwhile your men would join my force, and I promise they will be taken care of. From the best we can figure Renly Baratheon might have the best chance of knowing her location. The only thing I know for certain is he traveled to Highgarden._

_Thank you, Perseus, and should you succeed the North will be in your debt._

_Sincerely, _

_Robb Stark._

I stared at the letter a little bit longer before burning it in the fireplace. I then faced my counsel.

"Robb has tasked me with an important task, and I will not be able to join our men until the task is done. Gelder you will lead our 40 men and join Robb, Pearson as always you are in charge until I return. Darian, I want you to just patrol and protect our fishing & trade routes with the Mormont's. Also make sure that we send a ship builder and a few men to help the Mormont's build some ships like the Seafang. Any Questions?"

Katelyn shockingly was the one to speak up, "Lord Perseus will you be taking Thalassa with you on this task or will you leave her in Seahaven?"

I pondered that for a moment, I wasn't at a point yet where I wanted the Seven Kingdoms to know I had a dragon, but I would be best suited to protect her. Deciding I would give her the decision I reached out with my mind and projected my emotions to her.

Immediately I felt her desire to be with me and protect me, and that made up my mind.

"I will take Thalassa with me, doing what I can to keep her hidden and doubt spread amongst everyone as to what she is."

Everyone accepted that and I concluded the meeting. It was decided I would leave for Highgarden in the morning, falling into a restless sleep as I tried to figure out my best plan of action for finding Arya, and learning about this Auburn Rose.

I awoke in the morning to the sun just rising in the horizon providing a little amount of heat from the freezing night. Realizing that today would be the day that I would head for Highgarden I reached my mind out to Thalassa and found she was awake and ready to go.

I saddled Aledo and made sure I had a decent amount of bread and some meat in the saddle bags along with everything I would need for a tent and some blankets, after double checking that everything was secured I started to make my way south and saw Thalassa soar above enjoying the freedom.

**Tyrion POV:**

We were on our way to my father's camp when I heard the roar, and I saw all the northerners quiver even Shagga shivered and they all Bronn included built up a defensive ring around me.

"What was that Shagga?"

He merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to scan the forest's around us. That's when I glanced up and saw the biggest bird, I had ever seen fly overhead. It began to circle overhead our position and I felt fear creep up my spine this thing was big enough to grab one of us whole.

I then heard the trotting of a horse coming behind us and caught sight of a man in a familiar wolf cloak, But I couldn't place his name. At seeing us he looked up into the sky and the bird flew off into the distance.

"Good evening to you, Tyrion, right?"

"Yes, and you are? I remember you being a friend of Lord Stark."

At that my entourage raised their guard and the black-haired man sat up a little straighter.

"That I am, Perseus, Lord of Sea Dragon Point."

He eyed me and my group up and down looking for threats and taking in our weapons. I knew he was someone to fear, he beat my brother in 1 on 1 combat, there may be 20 of us but I knew he could be skilled enough to win.

"I am curious as to why you are so far north Tyrion, surely it has not taken you this long to return to Kings Landing or Casterly rock?"

So, he didn't suspect me of the Stark boy's horrendous injuries. "I decided to visit Castle Black and piss off the top of the world."

He smirked at that, "I know I have not known you long but that very much seems in your nature. Surely you have gotten word about Robert Baratheon's death?"

Instantly my guard was up again, what was this man's angle? If he knew about the king's death then he knew the Starks were at war with the Lannister's was he here to capture me? Figuring honesty would be my best approach I tried to figure out what was going on.

"Aye it was a tragedy, but from my understanding it was all but a hunting accident. Me and my men here were simply on our way to Casterly Rock, and we do hope to make at least a decent journey before we set up camp for the night. So, I do hope you don't mind if we continue on our way?"

After a moment of silence, I began to turn around and my men lowered their guard thinking this confrontation was over however I heard Perseus pull his sword out and instantly everyone's guard was up again.

That's when I heard the rustling in the leaves and like a flash of lightening the Lord of Sea Dragon Point was off his horse and cutting off the first bandits head. Meanwhile, Shagga and his men went to attack the 20 bandits left. Bronn being the smart one stayed back to protect me.

I heard one of the bandits shout out "FOR IVAN" before he received and stab in the gut from Perseus and within moments the small battlefield was crazy. Mind numbing with the cacophony of sounds, be it men screaming in agony before they died or the clashing of swords.

I watched in awe as Perseus attacked the bandits with ease, killing 10 of them in a matter of minutes, while Shagga and his men attacked the rest 2 on 1 leaving them winded. Meanwhile the Lord of Sea Dragon point didn't even break a sweat and got back on his horse.

"Well I best be on my way to Highgarden, be careful Lord Tyrion northerners and bandits alike want you dead based off the rumors surrounding Bran. I would have brought you in myself had I believed their truth to them. But from everything I can tell you wouldn't try and help the boy you hired men to kill, Bran and I talked while I tried to heal him."

I felt Bronn let loose a sigh of relief no doubt seeing the man's skill in battle and that should he have chosen I doubt they would have stood a chance Bronn no doubt feeling the same. With that the Lord of Sea Dragon Point and his horse galloped off on the Kings road towards Highgarden, not long after the giant bird following him.

I did a double take and gasped in shock and awe, unlike the first time I saw the creature the sun was no longer shining, and it was something I never thought I would see in my life. The only thing I had ever wished for, A Dragon. A small one at that, but bigger than any that had been seen in the past several centuries.

I wanted to call out and have him answer some questions, but he was long gone, and I was left in awe. I could tell Bronn knew what that was as well because his mouth was agape. Shagga was the first to speak up and broke Bronn and I out of our stupor

"That was a big bird."

I wasn't too surprised that he didn't know what it was.

"That was no bird Shagga, that was a Dragon. And it seems to be under the control of someone who is not a Targaryen"

Thankfully he and his men seemed to understand what a dragon was and stared at the direction Perseus had gone and I couldn't blame him this was very big news and something that I would have to relay to my father immediately.

I would try and convince him that Perseus should not be killed as he had shown me the same kindness. But if the North had a Dragon then my father needed to know before he sent his men, or worse my brother, to fight an army with a dragon unprepared. With that we set off for my father's camp at a faster pace. The quicker he knew about this the better chance he had at being able to avoid any drastic losses.

**And that is the end of the chapter some pretty meaningful stuff at the end their no? I mean the Lannister's will know the north has a dragon and that might change a few things. Also remember Perseus isn't dumb and he is pretty good at politics and reading people so that's why he didn't suspect Tyrion of sending the killer to Bran. It was also pointed out to me that I have Brans age wrong which should be fixed if your reading this. Feel free to point out any timeline errors guys although some will be on purpose. **

**Be sure to Follow and Favorite if you enjoyed and leave a comment **_**constructive criticism**_** is always welcome, but to some of you demanding Percy be stronger write your own story. I also recommend you check out **

**The Last King by: Greed720 he has a great Game of Thrones crossover **

**Also check out**

**The Father by: Procrastinating4237 It is probably the best Star Wars crossover out there.**


End file.
